


Why I had to lose my Lucky Charm

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is dramatic, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Nightmare, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sabine Cheng Knows, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: After his bodyguard got akumatized , Adrien has trouble  to find his lucky charm. Asking his friends for help by his search  seams to be a great idea, until Adrien discard unexpected things for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a longer story, which I will added with the help of the prompts of the mariChat May.

Sitting on the highest shelf of Adrien’s Book case, Plagg is on his morning wash. Liking careful his paws he watches how his chosen, rush trough his room, letting a trace of chaos behind him. “I know that it has to be somewhere here” mutter Adrien under his breath. Plagg finished his left ear with “What are you looking for?” ask he purrs and start with his right one.

“My Marinette Lucky charm. I know that I had it with me yesterday” Adrien emptied his book bag at once “and now it seems to be vanished” mutter he again and look trough the books, sighing deeply Adrian sits down in his desk chair “ I know, that I don’t lost it” Plagg gnaw light on his Paw and trey to ignore the teenager drama under near him. 

“could you stop liking yourself and help me?” ask Adrien annoyed.  
Plagg licks one lest Time over his leg fur, before he fly down to his chosen, sitting on the keyboard of the computer he continues his morning wash.  
“What do I get if I help you?” Adrien looks hopeful to him  
“A good feeling that you helped me?”  
“nice try”

Sighing again Adrien lean back on his chair “look it means really much to me that I find it again, so please Plagg”  
“when it means so much to you why did you lost it in the first place?” Plagg grin in is paw. It was too much fun for him, to know that of all girl who lifes in Paris it was Ladybug who given Adrien the lucky charm.

“I didn’t lose it on propose” looking over to his clock Adrian growl and start to collect his item for the school-day putting everything back into his book bag.  
“You know what I’m going to ask someone else for help” Plagg fly into the open offered bag, pock out his head again, he smirks mischievous “ Go ahead kid, but maybe, you don’t ask pigtail girl, for help” Adrien’s eyebrows shoot up in confusion  
“And why not? I’m sure Marinette don’t mind it to help me” Plagg’s grin grows  
“And telling her that you lost her lucky charm? Really kid, you are a brave Man” Adrien’s green eyes wide shocked, with a satisfaction humming Plagg made himself confinable in Adrien’s bag.

 

Adrien wait on the front door of the school for his friends. Plagg’s words echoed still in his mind. Even if he would ask Marinette for help she wouldn’t be angry at him for loosing her Charm right?  
Or maybe she would?

Alya and Nino were making their way to him, god thanks without Marinette “Hey Guys” waved he nervous to them  
“Hey Dude what’s wrong?” ask Nino immediately  
“I need your help” Alya eyes narrows “What happen Sunshine? Did someone brother you?” Adrian shock his head “No. Nothing like this. I need your help to find something “  
“And what?” ask Nino Adrien swallow dry the clump in his throat  
“ My Marinette Lucky charm?” whisper he 

Alya tilting her head to the side “ What is between you and Marinette anyway ?” ask she careful 

” Uhm We are just Friends” Alya roll her eyes  
“Sunshine you two run yesterday thru Paris and everyone thought now that you two are more than friends” Adrien grimace “ She helps me to escape this mop of fans not more” Alya looks unimpressed to him, Nino share a view with his girlfriend  
“This doesn’t explain why you are looking for a Lucky Charm who wears Marinette’s name Dude” 

“Good Morning” interrupt Marinette’s happy voice their Talk.

“Morning girl” answer Alya without looking to her Nino raise his hand at her and didn’t let his best friend out of his view either.  
“What’s going on?” ask Marionette amused.  
“ Adrien lost the Charm you give him” response Alya. 

Adrien’s blood froze in his vanes, how was Marinette’s reaction of this? 

Would she be angry with him? 

Disappoint that he was so careless with her gift?

Marinette’s blue eyes only wide “Oh No I totally forgot this, here” she open her purse and take out his Lucky charm.  
“ Where did you find it?” ask Adrien relieved as he takes back the charm 

“ It was the possessed item” explain Marinette  
“I became it afterwards “ added she with a smile Adrien looks up to her  
“But why are you in the possession of it? Ladybug leave pretty quick after Gorizila was defeated” Marinette tip her Feet in the ground. 

“It wasn’t Ladybug who give it to me. Ahm It was Chat Noir” lie she, and Adrien knows that it was a lie, because he is Chat Noir, and he hadn’t given Marinette this Charm. Heck he would have keep it instant of franking out. 

”You meet Chat Noir! Girl you have to tell me everything!” Marinette rubbing unsure the back of her neck, she smiles nervous  
“Uhm there is not much to t...tell Alya” the blogger gives her friend a found look  
“ Come on….”  
“Did he tell you that it was the posed item?” interrupt Adrien their talk, Marinette avoid his look and nod quickly, a lie again. 

Why would Marinette lie to him and this twice? 

She wasn't talking bad about his alt ego to Alya, No she was more trying to bring Alya to drop the subject. 

But why?

Why would Marinette do this? 

”Come on dudes we are going to be late” said Nino and wrap his arm around Adrien’s shoulder and pulled him into the school building.

During the Morning, Adrien couldn’t shake up the conversation, he had with his friends, his mind had already made a few scenarios up, Why Marinette had his Lucky Charm, but no one explain why she lied. 

Even when Ladybug would have told her to rest silent over her involved, what was impossible, his lady would never force someone to lie for her. He was so sure of this like the sky was blue and the fields green.  
“Adrien can you answer me please?”  
By the mention of his name he looks up in shock, damn he hasn’t played attention! Madam Bustier wait for his answer  
“ Ahem can yo.” Nino interrupt him with a stub into his rips, reaching him a small paper under the table Nino nod quickly.

”There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact” read he aloud, what the hell was this meaning?

”Exactly” Response Madam Bustier  
“I’m impressed Adrian, is one of Sir Doyle’s seldom knowledge sent” Adrien give her his best model smile, in the hope the Teacher would go on soon with the lesson. What Madam Bustier god thanks did. 

He nods thankful to his friend, smirking Nino point with his thumb over his shoulder. Right at the moment Adrien look over his shoulder, something in his head made click and everything feel into place.

Adrien’s heart clinch painful into his chest, it was so obvious that it should be funny how easy it turned out to be, but it wasn't funny, not for him. This was the only possibility, how Marinette knows that the charm was the posed item even that not even he knows it.

That it was still in here possession, what shouldn't be possible, and the reason she lied about meeting Chat.

With a soft blush on her cheeks Marinette give him a warm smile, a smile she had given him a million times before, only behind a mask.


	2. Can I pick Princess

With his young age, Adrien already know that sometimes your hole world can crush into pieces, all it needs was one little moment, one little trough and everything changed. 

Forever.

The beading rate of his fast pumping heart rumble in his ears. He was still shocked from the morning why had he idiot trough that the cold night air would calm down his nerves? Damn was he wrong, but this was the only thing he was wrong with right?.  
It seems to be such a good plan, but Standing now in front of Marinette as Chat Noir let his heart again gone crazy, it was too much for him he couldn’t ask her. 

ask her...

why was he doing this again?

Right. 

He need an answer. Answers of a question he wasn't entry sure if he is it ready to ask nor to Know. Or maybe he was complete wrong with everything. Of course there have to be another explaining why she lied to Adrien about his luckycarm,  
why she wasn't never around when Ladybug appear. 

Why they both had ebony black hair in pigtails. 

Damn it was to logic, he knows the truth, before he leads on her balcony, but seeing her now like this. Dressed in her oversized favorite pink PJ, she looks so much smaller to him, maybe there was this tiny little chance that he is wrong with all? 

Right?

He needs to be wrong.

”Chat?” Ask Marinette worry. He looks into Marinette’s Safire blue eyes, his heart stop his race, like a stone it sank down into his gut, it are Ladybugs eyes.  
No doubt Marinette is Ladybug.  
Why was he so surprised? He was right with it already this morning.

This damn day 

why had he to wake up this morning?

Why had he to find out that he lost his Lucky charm?

Why had he to ask Alya and Nino for help to find it again?

Why had Marinette to hear it and give him his Charm back, with this lie that Chat had found it and give it to her?

Why had he to put the pieces together? 

Why had it to be one of his friends who’s behind this red black spotted mask?

”No” whisper he despairs” Not you… Oh Why it has to be you” Marinette’s eyes narrow “Chat what are you talking about?” she raised her hand, maybe to try to conform him? He don't know it because all he can do is taking a step back and crushing into her railing. With shaking knees he slips down on the ground. Everything around him start to spin so faster he can’t breathe, everything around him is getting so cold, somewhere fare away he heard Marinette’s voice calling him. Touching his shoulder she shakes him back to his sense. 

”I know that it s you” heard he his own voice, but it sounds so strange so emotions less. “What on earth you are talking about Kitty?” Ask Marinette, god she sound so confused. “I know that you are Ladybug Marinette” Marinette’s eyes wide in shock “Chat..”  
“No, I… don't try to dent it. I know that it has to be you there is no other explanation” her hands slip from his shoulder. “ Of all people who live in Paris, Why I had to pick you Princess?” She tries to keep his gaze, but he can see how her lower lip start to trembling. before she can stop him. Chat push himself up again, he turns around, and he jumps over the reeling to the next roof. He can hear Marinette calling him when he vanished into the dark night.

 

Falling face first in his bed Adrien drop his transformation. Plagg mewl something next to his head. What he tries to ignore. Marinette was behind the mask. Ladybug was no other than his sweet shy classmate. This wasn’t right, Marinette was to pure for this world, it shouldn’t be her who had to fight Hawk moth.

Plagg’s winning turned into a louder not ignorable howl. “ What do you want Plagg?” hiss he tense.  
His Kwami Looks unimpressed to him “Cheese” Adrien sits up on his bed and point to the small fridge near t bed “There is your damn Cheese Plagg. There where it is always, so stop asking me for it!”

Plagg fly silent into the fridge. After a wile he pocks out his tiny chat head. “What’s wrong with you Kid?” ask the “ Nothing.... You knew that Marinette is Ladybug!” Plagg was there when Ladybug, and he realized there Transform in front of each other, he had known it along! Plagg grin mischievous “You get it finely. Yes Pigtail, is your Lady. Hey why aren't you happy about this?”  
“Because Marinette is Ladybug” hiss Adrien angry behind his tees. Plagg fly out of the fridge and sit to him “I don't understand, I thought you like Marinette?” 

Adrien lean back on his head board “ That’s the problem” Plagg looks confused to him “ I don't get it. You are in love with Ladybug, who turns out to be Marinette, your friend which you like too. Sound like no problem at all to me”

”No problem at all?” ask Adrien Unbeliferbul. His Kwami nod 

”Just let me made this clear Plagg. It was Marinette, who jump from the Eiffel tower to save Ivan. It was Marinette running into a t Rex mouth and got almost eaten. It was Marinette...” “ I got it” interrupt Plagg him. “What I don't understand is why you are upset about it now” Adrien lean forward “What do you mean with upset about it now?” “When this all happen, you already knew that there was a girl behind Ladybugs mask, you remember? The one you swore you would love no matter who it Is?” Adrien breath slowly out “ You were a lot calmer about it back then what happen?” “I was always...” he interrupts himself. Well somehow Plagg is right, his Kwami looks at him and wait for him to continue” it makes the danger, we are in so much realer now that I know that it is Marinette, she shouldn’t be forced to fight “ Plagg fly to him and sit in his lap “You are worried” Adrien nod “Marinette, she is the sweetest person I ever met. People like her don’t deserve to carry this responsibility alone on their shoulder it not fair” Plagg pock with his tiny head into Adrien’s stomach, forcing him to look down “ Kid she isn't alone. She has you as her Partner” Adrien sigh deeply “But what is I fail to protect her again Plagg?, I don’t know how to Handel the pressure with all this knowing already. I’m a bad partner for Marinette “ “No kid, trust me, I had chosen who were bad Partners, you are a good one, everything will end good. Just talk with her and you will see she tells you the same” Adrian nod slowly before he froze in his movements 

Talking again with Maribug after what he had Said to her? Damn he didn’t remember all words, but wasn’t Marie about to cry when he left? Maybe there was a chance that she wouldn’t overthink his words and see the negative side of it?  
Okay there was no way, she wasn’t overthink it, he knows his best friend to good, what means he was in hells kitchen.  
Damn may by this Day 

” Kid?” ask Plagg when Adrien grimace his Kwami somehow read his mind” Oh no what have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea Adrien what have you done boy.  
> Lets see if he can bring Marinette to talk again with Chat. Or is he now the one who overthink all?  
> And even that it seams to be missing there is really fluff here somewhere, maybe I find it for the next part Tomorrow so keep you eyes open for day 3 Adopting a Cat.


	3. Day 3 Adopting a Chat

When Marinette waked up the next morning, she feels like a shadow of herself. Chats reaction over the fact that she is ladybug knocked the air out of her lungs, until that moment It never across her mind that Chat could have been disappoint or Angry about the fact that She is Ladybug.   
That he had found her civil self, even that he doesn’t know it that it was her all along. His words cut so deep into her heart 

' Why of all people in Paris, I had to pick you Princess?`

the accusing in his words, seeing his hurt face, whenever she close her eyes was madness for her.   
She is Ladybug the heroine of Paris and yet her Partner didn’t want her to be it. 

Sighing depress she had reach over to her wall take the small photo of her and Chat well of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It has so a bittersweet taste to see this photo now, of her tried to hid the small smile behind her gloved hand when he was telling her a trebly pun. How much she wish that it could be like this again, this good old times when they both had there secret identity between each other and everything was fine.

Sabine notice that something must to be off with her, but Marinette wear a face smile and leave dragging herself heartbroken to school like nothing is different. Alya is the next one ask her what happen, but she played it of with a fake smile too and lie about not having sleep really much, what was true. Well a kind of.  
She didn’t follow the lesson with her full attention either , no she prays that Hawk moth don’t t send out an Akuma today. 

She didn`t want to see Chat. Can’t face him now, not after last night. 

In this mood she stay until Lunch, it was then when Tikki had enough of her self pity and give her a Pip talk, about the importance of her being Ladybug and more about Chat being wrong with all. It takes a wrong way, how the Kwami admit later, because a depressed Marinette was better to Handel then an angry one. 

 

Her anger wasn't entirely on Chat, a hug part of her was angry at herself. When did it happen that Chat had so much power over her, that she was really feeling bad for being Ladybug? And the most important Where the hell took this jackass even the right to be angry that she was Ladybug? Was he thinking that Marinette was not good enough to be Ladybug? Well to hell with him! Tikki was right even that she had her failing as Marinette, it didn’t made her lesser worth to be Ladybug. She is Ladybug and everyone who don`t want accept this wasn`t welcome in her life. even when it still hurt that it had to be her best friend. 

Sitting on her balcony and draw in her sketch book, the whole pressure of the day slip from Marinette shoulder. It was almost like nothing life changing happen the pervious night until, this damn stray had to show up "Hi" said a to familiar voice. Marinette take a deep breath and look over her sketch to the black dressed hero. "Chat Noir what do you want here?" snap Marinette offered . She wouldn’t be his pushing bag this time, it was time to turn the table. Watching how Chat slip from the reeling she take a decision "I know I freak...."  
"I don`t care" interrupt she him. Now was her turn to hurt him. "I don`t wanna see you nor talk to you and if you skip the next few Akuma attacks I wouldn’t mind it either, we both know that I don’t need you or your distracting jokes anyway " Chats Eyes wide in unbelief "Marinette, please here me out. I..." 

" I’m still not interest" angry she take her scratch book   
"I’m done with this partner thing anyway " she walks to her trap door. "Leave my roof chat Noir or I call the police" hiss she " Marie Pl.." closing the trap door behind her she didn’t hear the rest. He knock on the glass and his miffed calls get ignored. She didn`t want to hear him out. She didn’t had the strange after this day.

Burying her face deep into her pillows. she ignoring Tikki encourage words to hear him out or His knocking on her roof window.

No he Didn`t want Marinette as partner, he made himself clear last night and she couldn’t bring herself to forgive him. Not now she need space from him. The noise stop after a wile

It was for the best like this, tried she to convince herself. how could they both ever again work together When there was no trust between them? , Tikki sigh deeply and gives up too short afterwards , swallowing her tears Marinette close her eyes maybe when she fall asleep now, she would wake up from this nightmare.

Later when Sabine Wake her for dinner, Marinette is sure that she made the biggest error in her life. Instant of listening him out, instant of letting him explain that he was maybe just surprised, that she was his Partner , she had react like a completely Bitch, out of false pride she had hurt him on propose an even when she had done this, he still want explain what she had ignored. Grate she had lost her Partner, her best friend and this hurt more then his reaction of her secret at all. 

"Did you listen Marinette?" ask her mother standing on her stairs "No" answer she honesty Sabine had one of this wise knowing smiles on her lips "We have adopt a Cat dear" Marinette try to smile, what for an ironical coincidence that then when she lost her partner she hot a cat. god she wish so much to talk with him again. clamming the starts down behind her mother, her heart skips a beat at the familiar silhouette "When we are adopting a Cat, Why is Chat Noir then sitting in our living room and drinking a Hot chocolate? " ask she a bit harsher then she want, but the fact that he was sitting here gives her stomach a nervous twist "Your father heard me calling your name on the roof, So he offer me to come in and wait down here for you" answer Chat Noir. he lay the mug on the small table. "Can we please Talk with each other." His green eyes looked disappear at her. Marinette ignore him and her fast beading heart, instant she glares to her Parents. " You know that I don’t wanna see him right now , but you let him still coming in? Traitor both of you" whispers she with a thick voice. Sabine pock in Tom’s side to sign him to leave the room. "Be as much angry at us as you want Sweetie. it doesn’t change the fact that Ladybug needs Chat Noir” Marinette’s head snap back o her partner " You told them!" hiss she Socked ” No" answer Chat immediately "We already knew it Marinette" answer Sabine on the door. " and we will talk later about this, but for now you talk with him" with this her mother close the door behind her anklet both tees back in the livening room. 

Tense Marinette sit down on the couch, it was now or never " You take really much afford this time to tell me how disappoint you are " whisper she quietly Chats face pled " Marinette I never wa.." “I give you five minutes to explain me what you want from me” Made she clear “ that’s all I can give you after this day, because you can’t image how much you hurt me with your words last night. So please choice your words carful” she didn’t dear to look at him. She looks down at her folder hands. Chat shift away from her and take a deep breathe " I never want to hurt you" blurt he out " I..I wasn’t disappoint either, that you are Ladybug I was shocked over the fact that I was right with it. Not because you can`t do it, I mean you are Marinette, there is nobody who fit it perfectly then you do, and I.... my reaction was so wrong” pressing her hands on her chest she looks up into his sad eyes.” Why did you do this then Chat? Why did you react like this?” Chat lower his view ashamed "I panicked, I didn’t want to discover your identity and when I got it that it was you. I could only think at all the times I let you down, You where forced to fight alone against an Akuma and me so many times, putting yourself in so much danger, because of this.” 

Oh

He looks up and his eyes shine watery in the dim light “I know that it is a stupid reason, to explain that I act like this but is the truth. I didn’t want you to be Ladybug, because I don’t want that you has to be you with so much danger in your life Marinette, because… " Marinette let her arm sink " Because What?" ask she hoarse, she feels like she was about to cry again, how could she think so short about Chat? She knows him and yet she almost cut him out of her life, because of a misunderstanding. " Ladybug, she.. you are so reckless sometimes. I don’t know how to handle it that you are you" Marinette look actually at him, he was still avoiding her view "Chat, Ladybug did dangers things and fight sometimes alone before you know that was me, why didn`t you panic back then? "Chat meet her eyes “I did it, well a kind of but T…To know that it s you. To have a name behind the mask made everything suddenly so much realer. The danger and the risks you take and Marie you are so tiny and fragile" Marinette blinks her tears away, typical her silly Chat, he never was the type who thinks rational over things like she did, no he rather dream into the day and mad his jocks "Marinette. I want to say that I’m sorry, f.. for what I have said to you and that I have hurt you so much" “I shouldn’t have hurt you either, I was just so hurt and mad at you” Amid she. “It’s okay” response he “No, it isn’t ok…” she interrupt herself when she saw that he he was about to stand up “where are you going?" he froze in his movements "I… You said five minutes and they are up. So I go now?" Marinette feels her lips turning up in a smirk "Even that you don`t know if I forgive you or not?" “I don’t expect any forgiveness” Marinette roll her eyes, again typical Chat, of course she forgive him, how could she not “Chat I know that its a lot to go down with it right now and... Aren’t you going to sit down again". Resting in his squatting position he looks at her with an unsure expression " Sitting down.. Oh yes I sit do.. can I sit down here?" Marinette sorting she smiles at him " You dork I wouldn’t ask you if I don`t want you to stay" Chat realis his holding breath and sit down again. " so Like I said its a lot to go down with right now for you and me. And I can understand now why you act like you did really, but I can’t stop being Ladybug. So we have to find a solution for your worrys Kitty " Chats tense face meltdown into relieved “So we both will stay a team?” Marinette reach him her hand " I hope so, even what I have said beforeI can’t do this without you" Chat take her offer hand and lower his head so that his forehead was touching the back of her hand. "thank you" whisper he in a thick emotional voice " Thank you that you forgive me" Marinette feels her heart skip a beat when his lips touch the back of her bare hand. "Don`t thank me to soon Partner, I’m still mad at you for letting me feel so bad " Chat nod immediately “Of course, my Lady, I don’t deserve other” Marinette take a deep breathe, it would take long until Chat would see that she was wrong too. Grimacing she said " My Parents know who I am, so I could us someone who watch my back" 

" I got you and I will never let you down ever again" Promise he honestly, she knows that he said it more to himself then to her, but one problem at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Congratulations Adrien, you did it, with some help, but she talk again with you. 
> 
> We will see how it goes for our duo on Day 6 You carry me Bride style in one Akuma Attack and now Paris ship us together.
> 
> The prompt tomorrow ‘Mawder croissant Will take again t place in the other universe of My Mother the Akuma.
> 
> until then K


	4. Day 6: You carry me Bride style in one akuma attack and now Paris ship us toghter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finely. One of my favorite prompts!! Yay. We are back in ‘Why I had to lose my Lucky charm.’ Universe

Marinette growl deeply and let her head fell on her desk. "You have to be kidding me" huffed she into the wood.

“What’s wrong?" Ask Chat behind her. Marinette raise her head and looks over her shoulder to him. he lay lazy on her couch like he would belong there "You carry me Bride style in one Akuma Attack and now Paris ship us together!” announced she with heated cheeks, Chats brows shoot up "What?" Marinette turn her monitor in his direction. the Video from the daily Akuma Sandman, was still on her screen, this short clip had already a gold star at the Ladybugblogg. 

What means Marinette would have to explain again to her Parents during the news that Chat and she, where just friends, not more.

’ Not yet anyway’

No, bad brain, Chat and She this was friendship and it was good like this, after what happen, she didn’t wish for more.

Interest Chat sit strait up and look expectant at her, with a deep sigh she push the play button. The short clip start right there where the Akuma try to Attack Ladybug, while she was about to call for her Luckycarm. Somehow Chat had managed to pop up behind her, Picking her up from the roof ground, he carry her Bride style over to a larger roof, where both vanished behind a chimney. Letting back a really confuse looking Akuma and a high picking cheering Alya. The video stop with a emmbressing glare she looks over to him. Chat duck sheepish his head with a grin " Well, they ship us tougher, Uhm… before this all happen" Marinette feels her face burning.  
"Chat!" 

"What? when I stand in front of you and take the hit you are mad with me and when I save you, you are made too What on earth I have to doooo" winded he. Huffing dramatically he let himself fall back, laying again on her couch he looks pouting up to her 

"Oh No. don`t try your puppy eyes on me" ward she him  
"Marie! Those are Kitty eyes" response he with a played offered voice “Seriously as if I would be a dog” snoring Marinette let herself fall next to her partners head. Chat raise his head and lay it in strait in her lap.  
Knowing what he want she start to wave true his hair and feels how he relax into her touch, 

‘He like this to much’.

If someone had told her for two weeks that she would sit on her couch petting Chat Noir in her lap and both know about there identities. She had laugh at them. Laugh hard and problematic a bit hysterical, because someone had know who she is and still, Now she is sitting here, has Chat in her lap and he know who she is and she…

she knows it too and can’t laugh about it.

No, everything she can’t do is panic, about his well being and this since a week! She can hardly sleep out of fear she could miss an Akuma Attack. The only time she feels to eat is when he is with her, because only then her stomach isn’t a huge nerves knot.

It didn’t feels real to her that one of her friends is Chat Noir and that Adrien purrs when he get scratch behind his left ear, but it is real and she didn’t know what to do. 

 

What was wrong with her she is Ladybug she knows always what to do is. Just not in this case. 

" You have to stop it Chat" whisper she honestly , she didn’t know what she is meaning exactly, him being Chat Noir or his Habit to become her shield. She couldn’t see how Adrien goes hurt for her over and over again, he close his eyes to hide the pain from her 

" I know, but I lost my nerves when he try to hurt you" Marinette’s thumb cross over his cheekbone, his lashes flutter open again .

"You know now since two weeks that I’m Ladybug Chat." whisper she "And you.. you don`t trust me anymore since you know that is me" Chats eyes grows in panic " No Marie. I trust you. Look I… sometimes I want to let you back here in this room where you are save and sound. Taking down the Akuma and bring it to you without that you have to fight at all and I know what you want to say now" 

‘Nope You don’t know it. Oh boy you don’t have a glim of an idea what I want to tell you’ 

“ You fight before I knew who you are and it wasn’t never like this between us, but you have to belief me that I still trust you with my life” the glowing of honestly in his eyes gives his word so much power that Marinette wishes she could just brake down and cry.  
“I do Chat, I believe you”  
'Because I trust you still the same even that I know who you are’ added she in silence.  
It was true she did trust him with her life to keep her and everyone else in Paris save, the only problem was that she didn’t care for her own life when he was in danger.

Not, because she thought that she loves Chat Noir so deeply, because he was Adrian. No seeing behind his perfect mask and discovering Chat , changed this feeling for him and made her fall deeper then she ever expect to fall for him.

And this was when she start to panic, not because Adrien wouldn’t like he back. Even that three future kids would protest against it. 

Everything she want for him is to be happy. No fights and no responsible, just simply joy.

“ Is everything alright between us Marie?” ask he and interrupt her thoughts  
“Of course why do you ask?”  
“You are making your ‘I’m worry face’ ” answer he dejected  
“My what?”  
“ Always when you are worry, you eat up your lips and try to brake stones with your glare, you look cute then, but it worries me a bit” Marinette take a deep breath, of course he had notice that something was different with her.  
‘ I have to tell him that I know, but how?’

He looks so nervous up to her, damn she wasn’t ready yet to tell him that she knew so she decision to let it be for now and distract both of them.

 

“Its just that my Partner seams to be a sexist” Surprise Chat push him self up on his elbow. “Pardon what?” ask he daze “Only because I don`t want you to go hurt I’m a sexist for you?" 

Marinette smile small at him "Not, because you don`t want that I fight. Be honest with me, if I was a guy you wouldn’t see a problem at all " Chat huffs "If you would be a guy I don`t think that people would ship us together at all" 

Marinette raise her eyebrows "Sexist and homophobe what for a great combination I pick." teats she him smirking. 

Chats cheek flame up. “If I wouldn’t know exactly what you are up to, I would…”  
Marinette lean closer to him until there noes where about to touch. She try to ignore how fest her heart was beating at the trough of closing the space and just kiss him

“What I’m up to Kitty?” ask she breathless. 

“Distracting me from being worry about you, Princess and I will allow it under one condition”

Sighing Marinette lean back, “What do you want?” ask she Chat who looks, she would say he looks almost disappoint? 

Uhm his feelings had changed for her right? “ I respect that there is something mysterious you didn’t want to tell me. But I have to know if it is about our fight, when I mess up"  
“I’m going to tell you this a thousand times before you got it huh?”  
“No Marie I…”  
“It needs two for a fight and never is just one wrong” interrupt she him

“You panic, I was stupid. So let’s forget it and be thankful that no one of us turn into an Akuma” 

“How can you forgive me so quickly?” Marinette’s eyes found his intoxicate green she feels suddenly so clam and secure, like he always let her feel. 

“I just hope that you can forgive me too so quickly if I made you upset someday”

Chat gives her a tooth full grin. “You are too adorable to made me upset anyway” Marinette roll he eyes with a amused grin she looks over to her computer. “Do we want to watch the last episode of SAO before you leave?” “Always” Setting up everything for the emotional season final of there favorite Anime, Marinette knows that she has to find a way to brake the news at him, but when ?  
And the most important how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it one of my… Wait what are you all meaning with how did Marinette discovering Adrien’s Identity? Did you miss it, the huge, big, hint how he out himself?  
> Yes?  
> Well then don’t miss tomorrows prompt  
> ’ Marie protects Chat Noir’ to get your answer and if know, well it’s going to be an emotional chapter so don’t miss it.


	5. Day 7: Marie Protects Chat

Adrian wakes up with a fast beading heart, he try disappear to catch his breath, without any success. He is in panic but why? So… Something is trying to cut his breath. Damn an Akuma!

Rolling over to his nightstand he turn on the light with shaking hands. soaked from the cold scare sweater his night shirt glue on his back. Looking in panic around in his bedroom, he is alone there is nothing in his bedroom, no Akuma, no danger

No matter what he had dreamed of, it must have been very bad…

Marinette.

The panic is back, something was with Marinette. He need to see her, he need to know if she was okay right now “Plagg” whisper he breathless. “Wake up” His Kwami moans “Plagg!” murmur he louder. His Kwami open his eyes and gabs. “Holly Kwami, you are pale like a ghost” “Something is wrong with Marinette I need to transform” Plagg blinks sleepy “Adrian its two in the morning I’m sure that Tikki as an eye on your girlfriends well being, go back to sleep ” Adrian sigh “I’m Going to check on her Plagg, I just didn’t want to be rude” His Kwami blinks again  
”N.."  
“Plagg Claws out”

 

Chat Noir is out, the chilling night air dry his wet hair pretty quickly. Landing near Marinette’s balcony behind a small wall, he can see her silhouette. He sights in relieved she is alright, even that he is surprised to see her still awake this late , on a school day. He want to walk out of his hiding place, ask her what’s wrong, when a second person come up to the Balcony He duck back in his hiding place and wait.

 

Marinette stand alone on her balcony, pushing back her sweater wet hair. She still can feeling the pressure of her nightmare sigh deeply she try disappear to talk deep breathes. It wasn’t her first nightmare she had them since the beginning the responsibility to be Ladybug had a price but she could swear it goes worse since she know who Chat Noir is.

Or maybe it was just her bad consider, trying to let her know that she has to get over with it and just tell him.

It wasn’t like she want to keep it. No she wants that he knows, that she know. But it was so complicated. Everything was complicated.

“An other Nightmare?” ask a voice gently behind her. Marinette turn surprised around.  
“Maman, what are you doing up here at this time?” Sabine smile softly and give her a mug, standing beside Marinette she looks over the sleeping city. “ I love this hour, it’s so peaceful, oh drink your hot coca Sweetie it will help you” Marinette look down at the mug, how could possibly help a hot chocolate to resolve the mess she calls life. 

“Maman?” 

“Tikki catch me before I want to go down to help your father. She seams to be worry about you Sweetie” Marinette grabble her mug in a tight grip. “Nothing to worry about here, how you said an other Nightmare nothing extraordinary” Sabine looks to her “You’re such a poor Lier Marinette, that how we discovered you in the first place” 

“I know” response she, man was this an embarrassing evening when her Parents Told Chat and her trough the Dinner, how exactly they discover her. I was then when she know that she wasn’t made to lie.

“Tikki thinks that it would be good for you to talk with me about your problems” Marinette turn her head to Sabine, maybe her mother knows really something who could help her out of her misery. She could trust Sabine and when she had already Tikki’s blessing. . 

“ Actually if you have some time for me it would be great” whisper she. It was officially she was done, she needs her Mommy to find a solution, but sleep revocation made people disappear. “I’m ready to help you dear” Marinette feels some of the pressure slip from her shoulder.  
“Okay the thing is I know who Chat is. And I don’t know what to do now, Or no I know what to do, but I don’t know how a..and if its right anyway. I’m so scared that I will loosening him at all, I… I don’t know it is all so messed up right now and I feel so split. I know that he notice that something is off with me, I mean of course he had notice it, he is my best friend and He needs to know, I want him to know. I’m so tied of keeping this secret only Because I don’t find a way to tell him without to get a mental brake down by myself out of fear that I will scared him away.”  
rambles She.  
Sabine nod slowly and nips on her coca, to think about  
“Hmm That’s a lot you have in mind Marinette, no wonder you can’t sleep” 

“Do you know what I have to do?” ask she nervous, Sabine nod slowly “Just tell him You discover his Identity, without that you planed to do, it can happen” Marinette sigh her mother wasn’t going to help her  
“I know this already Maman and I want to tell him, that he out himself in front of me without that he notice, but I’m so scared” Sabine looks surprised “Why are you scared to tell him Marinette, he already knows who you are. You two aren’t going to fight over this or did you something you shouldn’t do to discover…” 

Marinette’s eyes grows “What? No, he just.. I..” She take again a deep breath “He don’t stop’s to look out for me. Even when he don’t wear the mask he is protecting me the hole time. A week ago, he just yells at Chloe for pushing me aside, what’s something he wouldn’t have do before, I mean yes he would have say something to her, but not yelling and in this moment when it happen Something makes click in my head he was standing there right in front of me in his civil asking if I was alright and I could only see Chat.” Sabine smirk “Marinette, I’m sure he will understand” said Sabine softly  
“ Oh I know that he will, that’s not t problem, I still have to protect him” confused Sabine knitter her eyebrows together “Uhm now I don’t understand it anymore” looking up Marinette chose her words as careful as she could, not that she out Chatiren

“Even that both are really different from the outside in the bottom, there are both the same guy, only that one has more freedom. If I’m going to tell Chat that I have found his civil from, he will change around me and I can’t let him changed, not when I have the power to stop it ” 

“I trough you two are friends, I don’t think that A.. Civil Cha…”Marinette interrupt her again this time with a head shock.  
“ I’m not talking about His civil, I’m talking about Chat himself. He will change around me, because he thinks that I want him to be more like his civil, but I don’t want this. I want him to stay my Dorky kitty and be free”

 

Marinette looks into the pitiful looking gray eyes of her mother and feels a clump in her throat 

“When he is, in his civil then he is already awesome you know, but he is trap in all this stupid rules and the way he is forced to act, and I can see that he suffer under the pressure, but when he is Chat then he let out this playful and happy side that let him truly life. I can’t let him losing this all because of me Maman. I have to protect this side of Chat no matter what it cost. But at he same time I hate it to have this secret in front of him. And with every passing day it split me in two and I know that I will miss it up.” Marinette blinks to keep her tears back “So is there something else I can do?” Sabine lay her mug away and wrap her Arms around her. “Oh my sweet little Babythat’s a really high price you pay for him then“ ” Marinette sniff on her shoulder, she had keep it down as long as she could, not even Tikki knows the exactly reason for her silence"I don't care about the price, I care for him". 

“Oh Sweetheart ” Said Sabine softly. “I know for you it seams to protect him like this, is the only solution, but it isn’t dear.” Marinette pulled away and clean Her wet cheeks on her nightwear.  
“You have to tell him Marinette, not only for your sneak but for his too.” Marinette looks unsure to her.  
“But Maman, I..”  
“Look I understand that you are scared to lose the one you love so much Marinette” interrupt Sabine her  
“And you can imagine how Happy I am that you have found someone you cares so deeply, like he does for you” Marinette feels her heart tumble loud in her Chest, how turn the talk now in this direction? 

“ But It can’t work with you two when always one suffer for the other over something, you need to support the other and start to work together as team outside the mask as well ” Well there was to much truth in those words.

“ What shall I do? Go to Chat and tell him that I know, but that he don’t has to change anything or to be scared , Because I support him?” Sabine sigh and pock her heated cheek  
“You tell him the same you told me, and yes, he will change around you, but in the long term Adrien will learn that he don’t need a mask to be himself and free, that will be your support for him” Marinette smile small her mother knows how to surprise her

” Is there any secret you don’t know?” Sabine shrugs “I’m a mother is my Job to know secrets” Marinette shake her head that’s why Tikki want her mother to talk with her. 

“ So, Ladybug what are you going to do?”

Marinette looks out over the city, there city, it was time for her to be there for her Partner no matter, if he was wearing the mask or not. 

“I tell Chat That I know who he is and try to support him as good as I can as his friend”. Answer she Sabine nod in acceptance  
“Uhm so the other thing is please don’t say a single word to him about that I’m in love” Sabine grin mischievous  
“I wouldn’t have told him a single word ”  
“Or write it down on a cake, tell it Papa to say or do it. Sticking it on a pillow is forbidden too” 

“Oh Marinette, that’s mean of you” 

“I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to Tell him how I feel, but the most important for me his well being anyway so” she sigh “we will see, what the future brings"

Sabine wrap her arm around her shoulder “Well I see a future grandchild with dark hair and emerald Green eyes” 

“Maman! I said I don’t know it”

“it doesn’t matter if you know Marie, he will come to you” her cheek flame up  
” believe me Someone who fight like this only to talk with you is someone you want keep” Thinking back Marinette’s heart skip a beat. Adrien had really fight untiring to talk with her, to keep her by his side. No matter if it was out of Friendship or more?

“I don’t know why he did it I just know that I can’t change the way I feel for him “

“And was is this exactly?”

“ I love this dork from his innocent model smile to the low funny puns.“ Sabine chuckle Marinette’s cheeks flush deeper,  
“Uhm Maman thank you, it was good to talk with you about this all”

“You’re welcome sweetie and now bed time”

Behind the small wall. Chat Noir pressed his hand over his mouth to keep back a happy squeak. Waiting until both left the balcony he made a step out of the shadows. Marinette’s confessing over her feelings for him, let him Trimble. She feels the same way, like he did.  
He need to tell her, but not now. Tomorrow he’ll tell her tomorrow. Running back home, he feels like he fly over the roof. Happy grinned he land in his bedroom and realis Plagg. 

“Kid!” huffed Plagg angry, “How could.. Kid” Adrien lean his head against the window and sigh dreamy  
“She Loved me” he looks up and sigh again moody  
”Can you believe this? Marinette loves me and not only this she loves Chat too” he push himself form the window and run humming to his bed Plagg follower confuse his dancing chosen  
“And you are sure about it? “ Adrien spin a last time before he let himself fall backwards in his bed  
“Yes, she said she loves me from my innocent model smile to the funny puns. Oh Plagg she is so great she know who I am but don’t want that I have change so that I can still feel comfortable around her, that was what she hides” Plagg title his head to the side  
“And she just told you this, because you show up on her balcony at three in the morning?”  
Adrien shock his head, “Sabine was with her, because Marie had nightmare, so I was right with going over.” 

“And they talk about her feelings for you?”  
”Yes, I will wait until Mari is really to tell me all” said Adrian, yes then he would tell her how he feels for her, how Ladybug was nothing without her behind the mask.  
“Did you say hallo?”  
“ Uhm No she goes in and before this she talks with Sabine about her secret” Plagg grin, oh that wasn’t good, why was Plagg grinning?  
“And you hide in the shadows like a creep and listen to the conversation which wasn’t for your ears”

Adrien’s heart stubble  
Oh no Marinette would be happy to know that he knows how she feels?  
Right?  
Oh goodness he was a death man  
“Actually Marie isn’t sure to tell me h..how she feels at all and oh fuck I miss up didn’t I? Plagg what I’m going to do now? She wile kill me” panicked he Plagg grin mischievous back at him 

“ Oh Don’t worry Kid I will help you to relax ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothers the secret heroine in our lives.
> 
> I know I spoiled the next prompt at the end, but I couldn’t help myself see you folks back for Day 10: Catnip  
> Tomorrows prompt ‘Kitty kisses’ will be the 3 part of ‘My Mother the Akuma 'serie


	7. Day 10 Catnip

Marinette sit on her desk and want to finish her homework. What was easy to want, but pretty hard to do. Her mind travel rather to the made decision, then to learn for the Biology quiz. 

She was going to tell Adrien the truth, about her knowing and she was sure about it Sabine’s advice where a huge help, but when was the right time? She didn’t want to made him uncomfortable with her knowing, maybe she could plan something for him to lower his shock.

Yea, she would bake him something or No, better she would invite him over and cook her grand uncles soup! 

Perfect

Hmm, but it was too late to invite him over for dinner today and she needs to buy the ingredients for the soup anyway.

How had her uncle made it again?

Maybe she would wait until he visit them again?

It was better like this everything needs to be perfect when she tells Adrien that she knows. So her uncle would drop by for the next championship in so two years?  
Yea she could keep it for two years.  
No, it was important, it couldn’t wait two years. She would tell him as soon he was coming over, no more excuses and No chicken out. Today she would tell him everything and…

Growling she let her head fall on the top of her homework. Who was she kidding? She would chick out. Where the hell had Adrien take the courage to tell her? Okay he freaks out thru the talk and they fight pretty bad, but at last he had told it immediately and not wait for really long eight days ten hours and fifty minutes, to tell her.

“ Oh No, I know this face” said Tikki to her. The Kwami sit on the top of her screen. 

“Tikki”

“No. you said you tell him today that you know!” 

“I’m not so sure anymore, I mean the rule that we have to protect the secret identities ” Tikki gives her a found look 

“Marinette, the rule with the secret identities ..” 

she nod hopeful . Maybe a day more wouldn’t be that bad after all? 

“..Is death. It made a back flip out of the Window when Chat told you the truth and now it's berried six feet under. Stop searching excuses to not tell him, even that you heart want it”  
pouting she lean back in her chair “I know Tikki, but it is soo hard, I still don’t think that he will take it good. I’m going to lose my relax Chat”

“No Marinette you will help Adrien, to be himself, like Sabine said it” the sound of heavy boots landing on her balcony let Marinette grimace,  
"There your six o clock appointment arrives” Marinette stand up with a snort  
" Tell him the truth or I will” Calls her Kwami after her when she climbs up the starts to the trapdoor over her bed, her heart beat fast. Tikki and her mother are right, She knows it, okay she would tell him now. Explain him all like her mother had said it. She push the door open and saw her Partner. He had the back turned at her and watched over the city. 

“Chat Hi” ugh her voice sound so high grate start. He didn’t react, like would do it usually.

Strange 

“Kitty?” he turn around and face her, but not like he normal did, no, he looks at her like he saw her for the very first time. 

“Where you always this beautiful Princess?” ask he with a trembling voice. Marinette feels the blood rush in her cheeks.

Keep it together girl, everything is normal, Adrien will keep talking like this with me. I just need tell him now you know.

“Chat we have to talk about something” he steps closer to her, without to blink once he star at her, like he was scared to miss something when he did. 

“Tell me everything you want with this melodic voice of yours” Okay now, it was to much. 

“Kitty take it seriously. Its important ” The rumble noise from his throat let her brows shoot up, he was purring? That was new usually she need to scratch him behind his left ear to let him purr like that. But she didn’t touch him. Okay something was off with her Kitty, looking in his wide green eyes. She could clap her se to miss something so obvious 

“Chat Can it be that you are high?”

“A paw-ny little bit” admit he grinning.

‘Tiny little bit my ass’ his eyes are so huge like saucers. 

Why today? She couldn’t tell him that she knew when he was high, but wait. It wasn’t like him to even try Drugs.

“Who made you stoned Chat?”

“You” 

Marinette blinks surprised , “Pardon what?” 

“It only needs your scent to intoxicated me” he leaning down to sniff on her hair he sigh moody

“ You made Vanilla oil and Roses to my favorite fragrance” Feeling her face burning Marinette made a step back and feel the frame of the open window on her back 

“C..Chat, Uhm That’s all re..really interesting to know…” 

“I have a body pillow with this smell in my bed. Every time I snuggle with it, it remember me, how much I want to be with you ” feeling the same heat now melting away her hole face, she take a deep breath. 

It wasn’t so bad now that she, know something that would let him feel a bit uncomfortable around her, maybe the shock would sober him up too. 

“Adrien I know that you are Chat Noir” whisper she breathless, There she had said it and Now…

His grin grows ridicules wide. Not the reaction she had look for, he was again so close, that she could smell his fragrance.

“I know and I’m sooo happy, that you are fine with it Bug” sigh he happily 

He Close the distance, between them again and Marinette duck in panic, spending her partner face first thru the open window. With a surprised yelps she hears him landing in her bed.

Okay it wasn’t nice of her to dodge Chats hug. Looking down at the uncomfortable position her partner was laying she swallow dry. 

He had try to hug her right? 

He didn’t mean to do something else, like kissing her ?

“what the hell did you smoke” moans when she climbs the ladder down. With his face still burying in her bedcovers with and ass in the air, he gives her his muffed answer, Starting in front of he bed she title her head to the side

“what?” pushing his chin up at the mattress, he looks up to her 

“Plagg gives me a bunch of violet flower to eat. It taste so good that I didn’t want to stop it, but then he force my transform somehow. Tss moon killer want eat my flowers too”

Marinette tip her chin trough ful violet flower, violet fl… Oh no.

“Tikki!” calls she when it hit her.

Cat Nip 

Of course, it has to be chat nip, but that it had such an effect on humans too? 

A force on her wrist pulled her back. Before she could blink, is her back pressed flush against Chat’s chest, he wrap his arms around her and pulls her down with him She try not to think that it was Adrien’s lap she sit on right now. With a sly smile on her lips her Kwami appear.

“His Kwami gives him Cat Nip to eat and..” she interrupt her self with a giggle,  
Chats nose tavel from her neck to her yawl “Chat Stop to tickle me” he chuckle light and she can feel how nice his hot breath on her yawl is. 

Oh no, that wasn’t good.

This was turning soo into the wrong direction, But as long that she was keeping it together , nothing would happen between them.

“Well didn’t you want that he is relaxed in your present?” ask Tikki giggling 

Holding Chat back on his shoulder, she pulled away from him. Without coming really far, his arms are like steel chains wrap tight around her, why was he so muscular! 

“I didn’t mean for him to be stoned then !” answer she disappear winding out his arms. 

“Don’t worry Marie, his Cat Nature has taken over his sense, is a side effect of the ring. In an hour or so is everything alright with him again, only that he will have a pretty bad headache. Plagg plays this prank at all his chosen ” sighing Marinette gives up and lean back on his chest. Chat cuddle her closer and hook his chin over her shoulder, like he was used to do it. Soothing in his arms, she sigh again. Telling him the truth was really not going like she had expected it.

“Why would his Kwami do something like this”  
“Because he is an Ass, a huge one sometimes” Chats blond hair tickle her cheek when he nod at Tikki’s words. “but still, what could have happen…”  
“ I waked him up in the middle of the night because I was worry about you” purred he on her Shoulder. “You where worry about me?”  
“I’m always thinking about you and how you are doing” turning her head to him her cheek touch his, only the simply touch of his cheek made her heart race. With a knowing smile Tikki let them both alone. 

No matter what Adrien was doing now, She would not made up her hopes about him. He wasn’t himself right now and he wasn’t even meaning all this sweet things he tells her and there was no chance she would let a kiss happen which he wouldn’t remember. Well not an other one even that she was curious to know if his lips where still so soft like the first time . No, she had to fight against this nice feeling of been so close to him. She needs space between them. 

Pulling just a bit away to keep her trough strait she, decides to look into his eyes instant, what is an error. great, her brain gives a silent goodbye, when there view meet.

“S..since when you know that I know?” stutter she, ah come on why now, she didn’t stutter around him since a month. Chats view soften “I hear you talking when I hide, behind the small wall on the nearby roof.”  
“You stalk me?”  
“No stalking, I admired my princess from afar”  
“Yea that’s what stalking means Chat and its not okay” 

‘Hypocrite as if you didn’t hoard everything he ever touch’ Oh her brain was back and it’s on Adrien’s side, fantastic. 

“I disappoint you ” whispers he sad.  
“No, Adrien. You could never disappoint me, but maybe you tell me the next time you are around so we can talk with each other you kn….” he interrupts her with a kiss

Oh holly Kwami he just pressed his lips at hers to shut her up. 

Holly Kwami Adrien is kissing her.

With wide eyes she let him kiss her not that she feels forced to let him kiss her dhe was almost tamper to give in, kissing him back. She want too, but this wasn’t how it should happen there first kiss should be something special, Well there second kiss. Chat pulls away from her, tens he press his lips together to a strait line turning his Head away from her. 

“Sorry I..”

No 

“.. don’t know ..”

Don’t Apologize please.

“..what comes over me I..”

Cupping his cheeks she turn his head to face her again, “Don’t Apologize please” ignoring the scrams of her consider she gives in. 

She wrap her arms around his neck. Pulls him closer to show him that she want this too.  
She want him. She rup with her nose over his and want to close the distance

“Marie?”

Alya! When she sees them together then…

Marinette without to think straight she jumps from his lap and rush the stairs down. 

“Hello? Sabine send me up. I need your help girl or I don’t pass the quiz tomorrow” Calls Alya close on the stairs to her room. 

Frozen in the middle her way down, the realization of her doing hit her turning around she sees the black tail vanish thru the window. No, he shouldn’t left, she didn’t want him to leave. 

‘Congratulations’ whispers her consider ‘You messed up bad’ with a heavy heart Marinette looks to her Frieden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hands of you want to kill Alya. The continue will come immediately with the tomorrow prompt ‘Are you doodling Chat Noir????’


	8. Day 11: Are you......doodling Chat Noir?????

After her uniforms show up, Alya didn’t show any interest to leave soon again, no she told Marinette that she would stay for dinner and then a little bit longer.  
Only to made sure that they both passed the Quiz and usually Marinette would be glad over the help of her friend really, but today she could kill Alya. 

Why had she to show up short before she kissed Chat back? She can still feel the burning trace of his lips on hers and it pass horse since he kissed her!

Damn She should have kissed him back when he was kissing her. But no she had to listen to her stupid considered. 

She hoped that he was okay. Her poor Kitty all alone out there stumble thru Paris, completely high 

Oh god what was when he had forget where he life’s? Or if Hawk moth send out an Akuma and he want to help in his condition?  
Her stomach decides that it was a good idea just to turn around at the trough. She try to take deep breath the hold the sick feeling down. 

Everything is aright with him, Marinette 

No

She needs to go after him and check it for herself. But how was she going to distract Alya? 

Well she could still kill her.

“Are you….. doodling Chat Noir?” Marinette looks down at her notes. and saw the tiny chat head looking back at her. She should stop to doodling when she was in thoughts.

Kitty

Alya hummed knowing next to her “Now I gat why you change so much around Adrien lately , you have an other blonde in mind” flushing Marinette clean her throat 

“Only because I want to be only Adrien’s friend and that I draw cat faces and tiny paws sometimes , doesn’t mean that I I’m feel something for Chat Noir” whispers she dry. 

Oh wow, Alya wasn’t going to buy this lie. A look on the face of her friend confirm her suspect.  
“Oh girl don’t lie to me” Marinette scratch her neck flushed “I don’t lie to you Al”

Smirking Alya lean back “You know I can totally understand you. “ Marinette’s eyes wide 

What?

“Chats looks damn hot in his suit. I mean seriously All this things the suit shows” Alya trailed of with a sigh “He is just so yummy . it’s really a shame that he can’t show more of his body, and use it thru the fight I mean the Akuma’s would go so fast distract by his abs ” 

Marinette grits her teeth a knowing warm feeling of anger boil up in her gut, she know that it was just provocation, Alya was just mucking her to get the truth out of her, but man she had I on the tip of her tongue to tell her soon not anymore friends that Chat was more the just some eye candy. 

“ nah Ladybug would problematic been to distract too, I wonder how she can resist him anyway with his sexy little tailed ass. If I would be his Partner, the patrol wouldn’t be to protect Paris you know ”

taking a deep shaking breath Marinette was sure. She was going to kill Alya, for real this time stranger her with the yoyo on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Tipping her still smirking lips with the pen Alya added “although if he looks like this in his civil too, it is understandable for Ladybugs to reject him, I mean he has to be an disloyal Playboy with girls on every finger…” 

Oh to hell “just shut up damn” blurt Marinette out angry.

“ you don’t know , nothing about him” hiss she quietly, okay no theoretical Alya knows both good enough, but both weren’t like that. She didn’t reject him because of something stupid like that, she reject him because she was already in love with him.

“Yes, he looks like a damn Greek god in his suit, but this don’t gives you any right to cut him down on his look. He is more then his good look, he is pretty smart, sensitive and don’t you dear to say something about his loyalty for people he care about. And yes His sense of humor is for the trash , but this don’t stop him to still try always his best to cheer up People around him. He is a great Partner Uhm … for Ladybug” 

That was to much damn Alya

Named Alya gives her a devious smile “oh girl is so easy to push your buttons, when you really like a guy ”  
“I hate you” Alya grin wider “No, you don’t and let me tell you that you have a bad type Girl. For good looking blonds with green eyes” 

“No, I don’t have a type Alya” well this was true at last. Chat and Adrien where one and the same so no type here.

No matter how deeply in love she was with Chat It was never His look what attract her at him neither with his civil. She needs to see after him. now

“Al I’m pretty tired and want to go to bed now” Alya blinks 

“You kick me out because I teased you with Chat Noir? Dame girl you gat it bad for him” Marinette didn’t response her and close her books. Alya chuckle light . “okay, I go, but remember you give me your word for the sleep over this weekend, and I don't accept a No” 

“Whatever Al, thank you for your visit” Alya laugh and lay her arm around her “Don’t worry girl I have my own Greek god, you can keep yours” 

 

Marinette stubble out on the balcony ,rushing to the reeling she wait to see Alya on the street. As so that her friend would vanish behind the school she would wake up Tikki and see after her partner, hopeful he was at home and save. 

Oh please lord let him be save.

“Hi” Marinette spin on her heels, laying behind her on her small lounger was Chat! Oh he was alright even that he looks awful pale and tired 

She kneeled down next to him “Are you okay?” he shrug unsure 

“ My head is killing me” murmurs he. Rubbing with his hand over his face he moan “Plagg will pay for this”

It seams like he was sober again, god thanks, she was quickly back on her feet opening her window she looks over her shoulder to him “I have somewhere Painkiller and some water. If you want” Chat looks tortured to her, 

“ I don’t want to cause you more trouble then I already have Marie its late I should go home” 

Marinette shock her head “Don’t be ridicules You don’t cause me trouble Adrien, but when you want to left so badly, then wait please. I get Tikki and help you go home save” he raise his hands “ Marie I can’t accept this after how I show up here and I think I’m good enough to..” he shout his moth at her view. 

“Ah good, you gat what I was about to say hmm” he nod quickly. “Come in with me Alya left, but you may know this already ” she jump down on her bed. When she react the stair, she hears Chat land behind her lesser elegant. 

“Why do you think I know….” Growling he berry his face into her pillow. Letting him back she collected everything he would need. Pain killers a glass water, a mug milk and the left over sandwich from the dinner. Her mother saw the set and give her a thumb up, on her way bake up into her room. 

The optimistic soul. 

God how would she start the discussion and the kiss. Should she bring it up out of the blue or not? Dose he even remember it?

Standing in her room again the short wave of panic washed away she smiles at the sign of him sitting on the couch.

His couch 

He try to hide his happiness over the sandwich, she brings him. But he fails, she can see the glam of joy in his eyes and even if she can’t, she knows him too good. “I don’t know if you are even hungry” whispers she blushed, Chat grimace 

“ its hard to explain, I’m hungry, but my head feels like I lost a fight against an Truck. So I’m not sure if I’m not throwing up the sandwich, what would be a shame, it looks delicious” Marinette knitter her eyebrows together, her poor Kitty “maybe you try to take the pill first. Although you shouldn’t take it at empty stomach Uhm ” he looks at her with an unsure view, there was it the moment she scared so much. Taking the painkillers he swallow one pill and take the water. He Close his eyes he lean back on the couch. 

Marinette’s heart sank, her old Chat would have lay his head in her lap and want for her to strokes thru his hair. It was over she had lost him.

No nothing is over. Just talk with him now, tell him. 

“Plagg seems to be pretty mean” said she folding her hand together. 

Please let them all be right, I need my Chat. Prays she silent 

Chat s eyes open a crack “Not really, I know how he is and its my fault that it happen”

There. She want that this works, that Adrien could be himself, not only around her, then she had to start with this now.

“Adrien Ahem Chat, stop blaming your self for everything what went wrong, it’s not your fault. Unless you caused of course, but you didn’t so this time ” she grimace grate that went horribly wrong. 

Chat gives her a weak smile “You can call me by my name, if you are confinable with it I mean is still call you, by your Nickname right?” the last part sound more like a question to her, like they had the same reason for her calling him by his official name. 

“of course you call my by my nickname, but I’m in civil right now and you wear the mask, what is completely fine for me you know, but I don’t want to mix it up. Just in case we are in a fight, not that I out you in front of everyone” 

“oh that sound logic ” 

she nod silent good this silence was so awkward now.  
Chat wipes with his boots on her ground and made the only sound, well not the only her heart thumps so hard against his rips, that she was sure he must hearing the noise it make.

“ I don’t take Plagg’s blame on me” whispers he into the silence  
“I waked him up last night and that’s his way to react of such things and if I wasn’t nervous like hell I would have seen the trap sooner”

“nervous? What made you so nervous that you need to mist your head?”

“ I was last night on the roof and her you talk with Sabine ” 

“oh you told me this already Mister Stalker” yea, that s why you know that I like you.  
She breath sharply in, Adrien hear how she told her mother that she likes him!  
Oh no

He flush red “Once is an incident okay and I had such a bad consider for hearing how you know that its me that I run off in panic without to say hello. What cause me to freak out completely ”

Marinette breath relived out. He didn’t hear there talking about feelings good. 

“Uhm not that I mind it that you drop by, but why where you still up so late?” 

“I don’t know if it was a panic attack or a nightmare what wakes me up , but I hade the urgent to made sure you are alright too. So I wake Plagg, big error how it looks like huh?”

Marinette’s eyes grows last night? “ You had a nightmare last night? Do you remember something” he shock his head

“ No, nothing, I just wake up and was sure that an Akuma was in my room that’s why I had the urgent to made sure you where okay and end up on the nearby roof hearing you talk with Sabine” 

That was an coincidence right? It has to be one. Even when Tikki had warned her, that something like this can happen after they know. No this doesn’t mean that he feels her dreams, it was a coincidence not more. A black gloved hand appear in front of her face

” Marinette? Everything alright, you look pretty pale”

She blinks “Yes, everything fine. It just sound so awful. I’m sorry that you have to deal with something like that ” he shrug again “Lets change the subject. I have to know how you discover me” 

She smirk that was something she wants to talk rather “You act straying around me as Marinette . I mean its not really you to yell at Chloe” 

“she pushed you away and on the top of this she was mean to you ” Marinette take his hand in hers, heart skip a beat by the surprised view he gives her “Yea, but that’s Chloe, she was always like this with me and how I said you changed around me so it made click pretty fast. I’m sorry fro keeping it soo long” he sequence her hand gently.

“You freak out and keep it a silent that’s fine for me”

“Silent? She scrams for three hour into her pillow at hat day” informed Tikki him giggling.

Marinette glares flushed at her Kwami “Tikki I trough you sleep” chat chuckle light with her Kwami 

“how are you feel about it now?” ask he soft “Uhm pretty good ”

“yea?” 

“I admit , it is confusing at the begin, to separate you two, but not impossible" response she honestly even that Confusing the understatement of the year was. 

It terrific her more, to know that it was Adrian under near this mask. That it was Adrien who shield her already more times from attacks then she could count anymore. Adrien, the boy she love so much was also her best friend and partner

"Ah, confusing?, look at that Tikki she plays the cool bug, even that we already know she freaked out completely ” she smirk, he was mocking her! She roll her eyes and reach him the snake.  
“Wipe the smirk of your face and eat tom Cat “ he laughs and by into the sandwich 

“ thank you for being so clam with it, I know that Adrien Agreste and Chat noir don’t have many thing in commune” said he after his first bit 

“maybe from the outside you two are different, but in the bottom you are both the same guy” 

“Princess”

”No I know my best friend kitty. I just hope that he stays like he is” Chat give her a tooth full smile.  
“Even when I show up high?”

“Tss of course what do you remember anyway of you trip.” 

He froze immediately. Damn wrong time to bring it up. 

“Not much” admit he quietly “It’s all a blurry feeling of happiness“

She sigh of course he didn’t remember an of course she had made up her hopes stupid Marinette.

“Marie did I made something, that made you uncomfortable?” 

“No” answer she honestly “You where just a hug Cat who want affection, nothing new”

He flush deep red behind his mask. “sorry”

“Don’t, it’s okay. I just want that you know that not only chat is always welcome here, but you too. High or not“

“So we know now and need to be okay again?” 

Smiling softly she shok her head “we don’t need to go back to be Okay, we already are right?”  
Thankful her Partner nod.

 

“How was your afternoon lover boy?” ask Plagg chuckling, As soon that Adrien realis him.

“You are going to pay for this Plagg” murmur he an felled into his couch. He still feels groggy after that day. 

“Why? You talk with her pretty successful after the smirk on your face”

Adrien hummed, there talk really turn out good, not thanks to Plagg of cores, but still there where okay. That was important his sweet Marinette.  
She had such a generous heart.

Leaning back he sigh deeply, he was glad that the kiss didn’t made her uncomfortable, even that had played off, with a lie.  
Uhm not his best idea.  
He should have tell her that he remember all. Yea he really should have, but was to soon to bring it up, right there and he didn’t want to made it awkward between them.

“Oh No what did you do this time?” ask Plagg annoyed 

Adrian smirk “You know you shouldn’t be worry about me right now”  
Plagg snort “Not? about what then Kid your grate pay back?” 

Adrian grin “I shall greetings you from Tikki” Plagg’s Eyes wide “She is so thrilled to see you after this afternoon, I could hardly stop her form coming with me” grinning satisfies at him, Adrian could swear his Kwami paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Plagg god of destruction and chaos. 
> 
> Next prompt is haha surprise day 13 Nightmare with a little surprised, for two important characters here. Tomorrow we go back to My Mother the Akuma


	9. Day 13: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contents a Nightmare with death.  
> You have been warned.

Ladybug land stumbling behind a tree, still trembling from the fight she realis her transformation. “Marinette?” ask a familiar voice behind her. Slowly she turns around and face a shocked looking Alya  
“Al!”

„You are Ladybug?“ hiss Alya. Marinette managed a simply nod. The way Alya was looking at her like she was disappoint?  
„How can someone like you being Ladybug?” her eyes grows “A..Alya?” “I can’t believe that I ever look up to Ladybug, when it is only you behind this mask”  
„ Alya What do you mean ? “ looking disgusting at her Alya walks away without giving her an answer. 

 

“Oh Marinette” said Tikki frustrated “Why can’t you even follow the simplest rules?” Marinette want to answer her, but Tikki snort “ Choosing you was the biggest error, you aren’t made to be a good Ladybug” leaving her behind Tikki fly away. Marinette open her mouth to call after her, bag her to wait and let her explain, but no sound comes out.

“Marinette!” calls Sabine kneeling next to a unfamiliar looking coal lupus “Quick you have to use your magic cure” “But I already have release the cure” with tear filled eyes Sabine should her head “And why is your father still like that? Do something save him!”  
“ I can’t. We need to ask Tikki and I…” watching helpless how the coal lupus wither away in crumbles, falling down on her knees Marinette hold her ears shut . She still can hear, her mothers inculcate screams over her daughters fail. The dishonor who the family had to face now, that she had killed her own father.

Rocking for and back on the ground, Marinette tryst disappeared to take deep breaths, it doesn’t work, her breath comes out in hasty burst.

Adrien she needs him.

Chat!

Where is her Partner when she need him the most?

„ Well, look who was under the Bug mask all this time“ Whisper a amusing voice. Hard breathing Marinette looks up. The Akuma of the Fake Fox hero looks with an evil grin down at her.  
„ What a shame that Adrien can’t see anymore who he admire so much“ 

„ What have you done to him!“ yells Marinette disappeared. Volpina’s cold laugh let her shivers.  
No Volpina’s lie. He was alright, she only needs to transform , and he would be okay  
„ What do you think Marinette?„ ask she with a poisoning voice. 

NO! 

He is fine she lies....

„ The same I did with your worthless pet“ She toss a black body next to Marinette.  
Chat!  
She crawl to him. Turning his limp body around she place his head in her lap “Chat please open your eyes for me Kitty” stroking over his scratched cheek, she feels the coldness under her fingertips. He wouldn’t react anymore. No, he is sleeping not more. 

“Give me your Miraculous” hiss Hawk Moth dark voice.

‘Marinette!’

“ Is over, I have finely won! The World domination is mine”

“No” screams she, hugging Chats head tight on her chest “We don’t give up, right Kitty? You don’t let me alone with this. We can’t lose as long that we are together…„ The moment in which his death settled, itself uninvited down. Split her mind in two. Somewhere is someone screaming so heartbreaking over her lost, that it stops her breath out of pain, her view blurred from the lack of oxygen. The someone it’s her, She is screaming and Hawkins moth is laughing at her. 

“Marinette, wake up its just a Nightmare” bag a new voice. Open her eyes, her vision is still blurred, she Is pressed against a hard black ground, not ground a chest. It moves up and down so fast like her own. “Chat” gasp she breathless letting a force pulling her higher, she feels burning skin touching her forehead. Burying her face in a neck with the familiar fragrance, she feels how she can clamp down. There are voices around her, but she isn’t scared anymore the scent would protect her, it take away her fear already “Adrien?” 

 

Never in his hole live Adrien had so much fun, like on this Friday afternoon. Totally excited Adrien had wave down every worry of Marinette to made this sleepover at all, because of there Kwamis. Ignoring this he had begs with his best Kitty eyes, until she gives in and agree to attend the sleepover too. 

With the Twins surprised sickness the party was as good as done, when Sabine told them to come to the bakery, what how he had told Marinette was a divine providence that thereally identityso and Kwamis where really save at that night.

Well if he had know back then, that the God was Plagg, he would have made such a big thing out of it for sure.

Not that it wasn’t a nice afternoon. Baking together cookies for there movie marathon and telling each other bad jokes, until Marinette threaten to eat all cookies alone, was funny and something he never thought that could happen to him. When Marinette had told him all this things a week ago, he doesn’t have seen the tiniest chance that she really know everything about him and was okay with him being just him. But thanks goodness he was wrong, this evening in which they all eat together and let him feel like a normal boy, thanks to his friends and Partner, was a blessing. Everything was great until the panic waked him up again. 

He knows immediately that it has to come from Marinette, she never told him, why this was happening, with both of them but he was sure she knows.

Sitting up he sees that Alya and Nino are up too. As good as she can, Alya tried to keep the thrashing Marinette down. The painful howls Marinette shoot out let him froze, until that moment he never heard so much pain in a voice, her breathing is to fast.

“ Chat! No” by hearing her sobbing his name, Adrien rush instinctively on her side 

“ Don’t she…” Alya interrupt herself, when he pick Marinette from the improvise bed, they had sleep in on her bedroom ground. Holing her close to his chest he place them both down on the couch, feeling how hard she trembles, in his arms let his heart ache. His red black spotted night shirt, which had made her laughing so hard that she fall from her desk chair a few hours ago is soaked from her tears now. 

“Chat” 

“ Marie I’m here” 

“No Chat don’t leave me No…” hearing her falling back into a not understanding cry, Adrien feels so helpless. Rocking her back and for like a toddler in his arms, he has an idea. A risky one, but he would risk anyway everything for Marinette. 

“Plagg claws out!” calls he. Over the surprised yells of his friends, he keep his attention at Marinette. Later he would explain them all, but for now was Marinette everything what matters for him. 

“Marinette, wake up its just a Nightmare” beg he, suddenly Marinette relax slowly in his arms. Looking up to his shock stared friends Adrien try to give them a Tender make Chat smirk

“Dude You are Chat Noir? Knows Marinette that you…” 

“yes, she knows” interrupt Adrien him pulling Marinette up on his shoulder, he feels how she berry her face in his neck. With a found look Alya nod slowly, “ well then we will get some ice for my rips now. Be careful she kicks like a world champion “ murmur Alya and leave with Nino the bedroom. Taking a deep breath the pressure slip from his shoulder. “ Adrien?” ask she breathless

“ Hey welcome back”

“sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up “ His gloved hand stroke careful thru her lose hair. He feels how his touch let her melting down, in conform 

“Don’t be sorry for waking me. Tell me rather why you didn’t said that it is that bad, with your Trauma” she takes a few deep breath before she answer “This are only bad dreams Adrien, not Traumas. I’m fine” he sigh deeply. Why did she need to be so stubborn over those kind of things. “Don’t keep this low Marie. I can still feel you shaking and those lovely screams you made will hunt me in my bad dreams, you aren’t fine, so stop to act like nothing and talk with me or someone else, but do it” He let her pulling away from his neck, looking into her wide red puffed eyes, he can almost ready her mind, turning her head to the empty pillow and blanket pile she close sniffing her eyes “ Marie” with raised hands she stopped him from holding her again “ You transform in front of them because of me right?” Whisper she. He pressed his lips together, what should he do tell her the truth or….. 

“Tikki” Calls he looking around for the God, he avoid Marinette face. He knows that she was mad over the changing subject, but hey what she could do, he could do too just lesser smoother.  
“ Good job Adrien” the blue eyes of the tiny God shin from the nightstand down at them. “I don’t know what I have done, Tikki and as long Marinette isn’t ready to tell me, how it exactly happen that I feel her dream, I wouldn’t ask, but she needs help.” “I’m okay” protest Marinette, what got ignore from both. “ I already told her that Master Fu can help her” Adrien growl intern. “ Marinette, why…” She clap her hands over his mouth “ Because it is nothing, I don’t go to Master Fu only because I dream bad and you either” 

Stubborn woman 

“ I’m not stubborn!” answer she to his not spoken words, he raised his eyebrows in awaiting, “Okay” sights she “ I just have some nightmares when I feel under pressure” Her eyes looks into his “ And only then when I got the feeling that someone could know how close I am to brake under the burden of what it means to be Ladybug. And I don’t I can’t tell the man who choose me for this that it’s getting to much for me to Handel. Not over something I can make go away again” His heart brakes, by her hurt confessing. Her hands slide from his mouth down to hold his shoulder. “And why didn’t you talk with me about it? I mean I notice that there was something with you and I ask” 

 

“ You are already always worry about me and I didn’t want to give you a reason for. ..” she looks away “For change my mind about you being Ladybug” added he softly. 

Thinking about his next words exactly Plagg realis his Transformation and he could feel how soft Marinettes hair are between his fingers.  
“Did I ever told you that when it wouldn’t be for my best friend I couldn’t do this job alone.” She looks at him in wonder 

”Not because you are the one who has to save us all the time, but because I know that with you I have someone who is with me in the same boat, someone who understands my situation, carry the same responsible like I do and this knowing helps me so much, you help me to take this opportunity to help People in need and fight against the Evil. The last week’s have prove that I was wrong. Oh, don’t get me wrong now I’m still worry about you, but I can do both. Been worry about your safety and trusting you being a fantastic Ladybug ” Tears roll down her cheek, wiping away her tears he smile softly “And I can do more things you know I can unlock doors , not like monkeys and donkeys they can’t even with the keys in there names” Marinettes blue eyes wide she made a coughing sound between pain and giggle 

“And I can sing, but not this song from Frozen. It’s getting so old, I still can’t understand why people don’t LET IT GO “ 

“You are not funny” says she with a small smile. 

“I was going to tell you a Pizza joke, but I think it will be too cheesy” he grin over her blubbering laugh. 

“ Hey What is so funny?” Ask Alya confused, Nino came in behind her looking not lesser confused 

“I just told Marie that I couldn’t made Twilight my new password, because it had to much unless characters“ 

Marinette lead forward and shock her head on his shoulder with a growl. The smug smirk Alya gives him, let him remember in what for a position they are. With her in his lap. “Be careful Sunshine Hero or not, I can kick your ass” said she to him and he is sure she isn’t meaning the joke. He didn’t want to think about how he would explain Alya, that no matter how much he want, Marinette would never see him like this. “Thank you” whispered Marinette “You are welcome Princess” 

“Princess?” Ask Nino mocking what get him immediately a hit into his rips from Alya’s elbow. With red flushed checks Marinette slips from his laptop and sit down next to him. 

“Girl you hold it back, in front of me that you have found out who Chat Noir is?” Something on the way how Alya had said it let Marinette look strange tense. Damn what are they going to tell Alya and Nino without giving away her secret? 

“ I mean I totally had you in suspect to be Chat Sunshine, but how did you just said to her that you are Chat or…” Adrien grimace, yepp he would like to have some alone time with his partner just for this kind of questions. 

“ I didn’t find it out he finds me” answer Marinette firmly.

She wasn’t going to..

“Why was Adrien I mean Chat looking for you?” ask Nino, when Alya already looks with wide eyes at them, Adrien feels again the blush coming up to his cheeks, when Marinette take his hand to have a live line for her next words.

“Because a Black Chat looks always out for his Ladybug”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What for a prompt for this special day.  
> The continued of this outing and help for Adrien and Marinette problem, will come quickly with tomorrow’s prompt ‘I told you it was a bad idea to do that’
> 
> And Happy Mothers day at all moms who read this. You are awesome.


	10. I told you that was a bad idea to do

Alya look unbelievable to Adrien and her, over to the couch,. The shock of the nightmare was still settle in her Bones, but the way Tikki tips her neck, and Adrien present give her enough courage to want fight against this one fear answer hey here was her chance to prove her self. That the fear Alya would be disappoint, because she had always to lie, because as star struck her best friend was with Ladybug, the heroine of Paris was just a normal girl behind the mask.

“Marie you don’t have to..” whispered Adrien in lower voice to her “Only because they know who I am. it doesn’t mean for you to give your secret away too” She looks into his mournfully face, with her free hand she strokes with her fingertips slowly over his wrinkle forehead. “ I know that I don’t have to, but it doesn’t change the face the I just have and it is the right thing to do” 

“ Yea, because I have mess this up”

“When someone has messed this up then it was me.” he snort amusing,

“ You where right, when you told me that this is divine providence. You…”

“I?”  
Letting her fingertips slips down, away from his face, she looks over to her friends still showed faces. Adrien sigh deeply  
“From all gods. I have to pick Plagg for this providence” 

“Oh No. I’m I innocent, I do….”

“Plagg didn’t you learn your lesson yet?” Smirking over to the good visibility two tiny gods Marinette takes the chance to introduce them.

“Alya, Nino this are Tikki God of creation and Plagg God of destruction our Kwami’s. Said hey guys” both Kwamis murmured something and Plagg use Tikki short distraction to zip away “Oh my God girl you are Ladybug?” Marinette swallow dry 

“Yes” Alya wave her closer unsure of what would happen Marinette stand up. With letting go of Adrien hand, she feels the panic coming back. Alya’s face expression change so quickly and before Marinette can react her best friend crush her into a strong hug. “Oh my god, that’s so awesome, my best friend is Ladybug!” cheers she. Let her out of the huge she grabbing her hand Alya looks joyful to her “Girl how the heck you can do this all?” Marinette blinks overwhelmed of the easement she feels . “I don’t know what you mean exactly ” Alya shake her head amusing “ The school, your hobby, being there for all when we need you and the hero story, this all. Girl it’s like you..” “are Miraculous” added Adrien softly for Alya, her friend nod excited. Marinette looks to him, and he nod in Nino direction, the poor boy was still in shocked “ we’ll get something to drink for the Lady’s “ said Adrien and pulled his friend behind him, giving her a last encourage smile his blond hair mob vanished the stairs down.

 

“Good this is the best night in my life” whispered Alya in lower voice. Sitting down on Adrian’s side of the couch Marinette, to feel his closeness somehow she nod agreed. It was really a damn good night apart from the nightmare of course “I found out who my favorite Hero’s and part time partners are” count Alya out with her fingers, “Thanks for choosing me” 

“You make a good part time hero” answer Marinette 

“ My boyfriend, which my best friend in mask set me up with thanks for this girl, told me tonight that he loves me” 

Marinette smirk happy for her “Was about time congratulations ” 

“Whatever. I'm unspeakable happy that my best friend who is a super hero has finally a relationship with her hero Partner who is also her crush “ Marinette feels her face heating up 

“Al, you’re misunderstanding something. Cha.. Adrien and I we are partners. You know not more, just friends”  
Alya gives her a found look and sit to her “Wait what?” Marinette grimace “Tikki.” Her Kwami sigh and sit down on Alya’s shoulder “Do you want the long run or the short?” Alya raised her eyebrows “Which one I need to understand this nonsense?”

 

Jittery Adrien looks to his friend, Nino was still shocked, and Adrien had really pity for him, but he want to go back to Marinette. Her tension was gone when Alya react happy, but he was worry about her and they still had to talk things out about her obscure fears, she had tried to hideaway from him “Nino can I help you, to go down with this a bit quicker? ”  
Nino looks at him with a sour face “Damn I’m April!” said he dry Adrien blinks confused at his words 

“Pardon who?” 

“ You know April the Reporter from the Ninja Turtles? I’m her “

“Would not Alya be this April ? I’m mean she is the Reporter” Nino snort and sit down on the kitchen chair, okay that was going to take some more time then. “ No, she is Rena Rouge ….” 

What.

Nino clap his hands over his mouth for a second and let them sink them with a laughed “Oh, man for a moment I thought I fucked it up, but you are Chat Noir so you know it right?” 

Nino looks at him and his smile fad away “ Oh man dude tell me that you know it” Adrien lean back at the bar chair “No, but I should have know it, whom else would Marie give a Miraculous” Nino growls “Please don’t tell them that I miss this up so fast. She told me this not even an hour ago when I said I love her” Adrien clap his shoulder 

“great you did it and how do you feel now?” 

“ Good I guess, I mean how did you feel after you confess to Marinette?” 

Adrien she face flame up. He know that this question would come. But so fast? He didn’t even know what to do with his…

Problem? 

Would Nino have an answer for him?

“ They aren’t like that” said Plagg smug. Nino yelps surprised “ Clam down, I’m Plagg Sweetie introduced us” Nino looks confused between Plagg and Adrien. 

“ What means the fairy with they aren’t like that?” 

“God” correct him Adrien. “ Plagg is a god” Nino raised his eyebrows “ that doesn’t answers my question” Adrien tip tens with his finger the counter “ Okay the thing is I could need some help to figure this one out” amid he.

“Dude If this is about your bad consider, I never want to tell you something, that I know about your Ladybug crush. And that you Dudes know each other with you being Chat Noir it make it totally not to a celebrity crush, but I have seen how you totally where head over heels for Marinette too, so if this is about…” “ What?” interrupt Adrien him. “No, I know this. It isn’t about my Mabey feelings for her or in some kind it is about it?” 

“ Mabey feelings?”

Adrien the back of his neck “ You know this feelings you have, for someone, when you aren’t sure at the beginning if they even got reply? “ Nino blinks “And you know that Mabey is better to let it be, don’t say something to her, but somehow this feelings are betting you back in your ass, because you want so bad to tell this someone but it could also destroyed a very important friendship you know. That Mabey feelings.” Nino sigh deeply “ Bro, you are so lucky that I’m one of the rare people who understands what you Say ” Adrien Grimace 

Sighing Nino nod him to sit down to his left. Waving him closer Adrien lean down to him “ When I’m already lashing out secrets” whisper he in low voice “ She has a crush on you” 

“I know” 

Plagg snort over Nino confused face “Believe me, it’s a completely mess what he has done ” …….

 

….. Alya eyebrows shoot up. Mabey it wasn’t a good idea to even started with it. Damn she know it.

“Girl”

“I know, its crazy that it could be that we both feel the same in a way for each other and Yes my feelings change for him when I get to know that Chat is Adrien and I never.. I can’t explain how deep I feel for him now, but there are really more important things, we should look for, then some Mabey feelings of my side, who are craving for this. I mean how would this even work with a relationship between hero’s? We hardly get down with the revealed of our identity’s! I can’t mess this up” 

Alya put her hand on her forehead “ Mari I hate to brake this news to you or no, I actuality like to do this. You and Adrien are already in a relationship” “What….

 

…..really?’ ask he skeptical “I’m in a relationship with a girl I like without to get it?”  
“sounds like you” agree Plagg and ignore his offer glare Nino grin “ Trust Doc Nino the symptoms for a relationship are manifestly and you two hit the most points, from telling each other all”

“Nah she didn’t told my the comply truth about her nightmares” 

“Over to the touching” added Nino and ignore his protest “ Or do you want tell me that you snuggle with all your friends like that? Because then you clearly forget me dude” 

“ well we can snuggle if you want” offer Adrien 

“ That not the point kid. He has his girlfriend to snuggle with, go and make it officially with yours”

“can I remain you what happen the last time?”

“ I don’t remember what happen” said Nino

“ Okay and just theoretical”

“Oh dude I don’t like your theoretical question” 

Adrien lean back in his chair “Even if I would do this tell her about my feelings, I should be honest so” ….

 

…”he kiss me” confessed Marinette 

“ No! When? Where? How?” Marinette roll her eyes over Alya’s dramatically kind. “ A week ago, on the couch in my room and he kissed me normal.” Alya titled her head to the side

“Okay and why you don’t date the guy official?”  
“ it’s complicated” 

“ Damn girl just spill it!” 

“ Chat know since a while That I’m Ladybug and I got to know, who he is short after, but yeah how already said we need some time to get to use that we know. Well so before I had the nuts to tell him, I talk to with my mother about it..” 

“Sabine knows?” Marinette nod quickly over the interrupting question.

“So we talk on my balcony about my feelings for him too and Chat overhears the talk, he said that it was just the part with that I know who he is, but I don’t if I should believe him. I mean he was so nervous that Plagg plays a prank on him and he shows up at my balcony totally high from cat nip”

“Who Plagg.?”

“No, Chat. Whatever he act pretty strange and confess that he was on the roof at that night when we talk” 

“What the hell was he even doing there?” 

Marinette feels the heat in her cheeks when she reputation Adrien she words “ Hey said he admire his Princess from afar” 

“Yea girl about this is calling stalking and it’s penal” 

“ one time it’s just a coincidence” defend Marinette her partner. 

“And then happen the kiss?” 

“yea basically” 

Alya nod slowly “Did you kiss him back?” 

She bit in her lower lip “I want to, but his condition and my stupid consider stops me and when I couldn’t hold it back any longer. You interrupted us, that was a week ago and Adrien don’t remember that he kiss me and I don’t bring it up” 

Alya looks with a wide open mouth to her.

“I told you that it is a mess” added Tikki dry.

“Holly shit, girl the next time when you make out, with your guy just kick me out!” 

Deep red Marinette looks around and change the subject “The boys need pretty long let’s go down and look after them” 

 

Nino looks at him his mouth wide open. 

“Come on don’t look like this at me. I really need your advice” 

“Uhm”

“ Yea I need something more, much more”

“ I don’t know man , kiss her aging and made it official”

“I told her that I don’t remember anything about the kiss.” 

“ Why Dude?”

“ Let me see I was totally high from cat nip, I feels good and we talk. Marie was just like an angel send from haven just for me and suddenly I need to kissed her” Adrien sigh moody “ she is just so amazing and I miss it up already. Nino help me” 

Nino rupture his forehead “ Man you have to… call Max that sounds like your software has a virus”

Adrien knitters his eyebrows together “What? How is this going to help me to tell Marie that I remember…” “

Aiaiaiai shht” interrupt Nino him.

“ What’s wrong with you?”

“ he is trying to tell you to shut up Sunshine” Adrien froze slowly he turned around and looks to the stairs. Alya and a deep red Marinette look to them. Oh no, oh please he has bad luck but not so much, that Marinette just hear everything they talk? Looking angry and still so adorable cute at him. Marinette take a deep breath. 

“Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Adrien will need the next prompt on day 18 bodyguard.  
> Tomorrow will be romantic with ridicules romantic gestures


	11. Day 18: Bodyguard

“Run” whisper Marinette dangers low and run the stairs down, to her Traitor of a Partner

“Princess before you yell at me…” said he when she was in front of him. Oh man he start to much of his apologies with this sent.

‘Princess before you yell at me I had to protect you from the Akuma’

‘Princess before you yell at me Chloe has no right to treat you like this’ 

‘Princess before you yell at me the Barista is away too old to flirt with you I had to do something’

With a nervous smile he looks apologize to her “Did I ever told you how adorable you look when you are mad? “ Marinette snort, she wouldn’t gives this false compliment a chance to distracted her. He wouldn’t go is way out of this one with his cheesy flirts.

Not this time. 

It almost looks like that Adrien wasn’t the first time in such a situation. He looks with wide eyes at her. “Marie, Please I….Plagg claws out!” 

The green flash light illuminated the dim Cheng living room. Quick Chat Noir jump over the couch  
With the couch between them he clean his throat “You understand everything totally wrong, Marie” she stops in front of the couch feeling a not so friendly smile stretching across her face she tittle her head to the side “ Oh Really?” ask she sarcastic ”So you still don’t remember what happen a week ago and I don’t hear how you ask Nino what to do? And you transform now out of fun!” he rub the back of his neck sheepish “ Yea, not that point” amid he she across her arms in front of her chest at last he was starting to be again honestly with her 

“How could you tell me that you don’t remember that you kiss me!” he grimace 

“Yea Okay yes, I remember everything what happen at this afternoon and week ago okay, but it’s not only my fault. It’s yours too, that it goes this fare” he whisper the last part quietly but she can hear him.

Her fault?

How could he dear to say it was her fault too? 

Was Alya right after all with Chat Noir? Just a playboy with a harem of girls? Accusing them when it gets bad for him?

And when yes what was she for him?

Was she just entertainment. Let’s kiss Marinette and see how she freak out. Oh that’s going to be so much fun!

‘Don’t be silly. You know both of them. Adrien wouldn’t never do something like that’ informed her the part of her brain, who was madly in love with him. And sound surprising like Tikki 

‘Oh please he is a good looking guy’ hold the other part of her brain against it. Urg great Plagg voice 'He is a model he can choice the girls he want. Why should he otherwise say it is her fault too uh? ‘

‘Well he isn’t completely wrong, she could have tell him all back then when he ask her’ 

“ You didn’t said something either when I ask you so it’s your fault too” Made Adrien clear 

‘I told you so’ 

‘Shut the hell up both of you’ snap she back. 

No she wasn’t going to persuade herself that Adrien was able to do something like that to her. It was only a misunderstanding. She needs now a clear head, telling him the truth, that she likes him, he will tell her that the kiss doesn’t mean anything what was going to hurt her like hell, but she would survive it.

No big deal no drama

“Chat” he looks at her with such a fear full view “I…” shallow dry she shot here mouth close. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest and  
“Nop I can’t” turning around she stumbled the stairs up on the last steps, she turns around with a growl. “No I can I have to say it” Told she herself determined. Looking at a confused Adrien now, Marinette take a deep breath 

“If there is nothing between us Adrien. I accept it. You are my best Friend and Partner in first lien and this will never change, but I need to have a lien to hold on. You can’t kiss me and act like nothing happen. That’s not fair to me , you can’t play with my heart like this” 

That’s what she paled to say to him clear, short and all what came out is

‘Uhng No” 

“No what?” ask he “It’s not your fault too that this is happening right now? Because oh boy it is.”

Marinette knitters her eyebrows together.  
“ Oh I’m so sorry. I miss the part of the job description who told me that next to my duty to save the City I have as well to made sure that your remembering mist ass knows, on which roof you show up to kiss girls!” reply she sarcastic  
Adrien’s face expression change over her words. Slowly he shake his head slowly “No, I don’t let you see the things like that” Looking up she saw anger in his usually soft green eyes.

Now he was angry at her for knowing the truth? Oh boy No

” Oh how generous of you to tell me how I should see things, but I see them are already pretty clear”

“No, you don’t!” 

Alya looks over to her boyfriend “The way they fight here…” “Over nothing , I mean he just told me he likes her too. Why..” Alya grin “Everyone know that they like each other only not they” Nino shock his head “Don’t you think we should help Adrien out here? I don’t think that the couch will protect him”  
“Sure go between them and play his bodyguard I stay here and watch”

“Nah He is Chat Noir he will survive this” 

“What’s going on?” ask Sabine half asleep “Quarrelling couple” Sabine looks over to the hero’s “Over what could they both possible fight?” “Adrien kissed Marinette and told her that he don’t remember and now Marie gat to know that he lies about it” Sabine sigh and turn around to the coffee maker “Oh dear I need my coffee first ” “Why is Marinette yelling at the poor boy” yammer Tom. “Your son in low lie to her” Tom sigh “Can you remember me to talk with him when I’m full awaked Sabby?” Sabine nod sleepy.

Marinette tip sarcastic her lips like she really need to think about it “ Let me see You show up on my balcony like the damn heated stray you are use me as your private snuggle pillow and you kiss me and now it’s my fault what the heck I’m missing here the way I see things?” 

Adrien across his arms in front of his chest too. “Yes, the part in witch you don’t told me either what happen even when I ask you and when we are already on things you keep from me: How was this with the Master? From which you didn’t told me. How traumatizing your nightmare really are or Rena Rouge’s identity, I’m part of this team too you know so I have a right to know that Alya fight with us”

“Nino!”

“Dude!”

“Oh and by not forgotten kisses which you have such a problem with, can I remain you that you kiss me first and I got to know it only, because the greatest gossip Aunt in Paris had a picture of it!”

“So this all was about me braking the spell? I hope you enjoy your revenge Adrien.” 

Adrien take a deep tens breath  
“Whoa settle down there missy, I didn’t kiss you out of revenge! “ 

“Oh please you just admit it” 

“Stop to putting words in my mouth when it was you who…”

“Me! Now is my fault that you kissh me and what you say? Only because I brake a spell you think you have the right..”

“ I love you” interrupt he her angry yelling Marinette’s eyes wide surprised “I damn heated stray love you okay and in the passing week I wish a million times that I could just tell you this and kiss you again” Marinette take a step back. 

Oh wow, No he can't tell like that that he loved her.

“There you have your answer why I actually act like I didn’t remember, I’m in love with you and didn’t want to miss it up!” 

“Well I’m in love with you too. Since a damn eternity, but every time I try to tell you I chick out like I always do when you are around me. “ yells she back Adrien blinks speech less

“Or I just run. And by God you will have to chase after me, because you know that I overthink everything and I’m so complicated sometimes and I know that even that you made me want to run like the devil is behind me that I do love you. So you can’t just kiss me even when you love me too. This dosen't work like this Agreste You have to tell me why you kiss me because you are the brave one out of the both of us. So I need you to make me brave too and I’m rambling now great”

Sheepish he duck his head and made a step to closer to her “I made you brave?” ask he amused. How he dear to make fun of her  
“Yes you dork” feeling the heat in her cheeks over her yelled words and the realisation of what they just talk about she added in lower voice “You are the bravest person I know Adrien. Even that you don’t know how to reaction in a situation, you just jump in. And you let me feel like this since the very beginning. I feel so secure around you Chat that I have the courage to be just so brave like you and that’s just one of the million reason why I love you. So I need you to be brave and patience with me or we’ll do the biggest error in over life’s right now” she looks up at him and take his offered hands 

“Error? We love each other at all and you don’t have to be scared Marie, I don’t mind it if you run when your overthinking everything, because I will just run after you and find you. I will always find you” promes he honestly she feels the ridicules wide smile from his face on her own. Blinking surprised he witp the tears from her cheeks. 

When did she start to cry? 

“Oh No, hey don’t cry Marie. I try to tell you here what I feel and tears let me feel badder the I alredy do” She lean into his touch and sigh “ This are Happy tears you dork” 

“Uhm So Is there a chance that you would like me to be your dork at all? I mean official ” Taking a deep breath she nod “Yes?” ask he rolling her eyes she stands on her tip tow she pressed her lip to his, in a soft kiss. With a sigh Adrien pulled her closer “I love you ” whisper she with a last peck on his lips. “Love you too” pressing there foreheads at each other the world was gone. 

Well almost.

“Yes finely! Pay Babe he confess first! ” Staring at her new boyfriend, with wide eyes Marinette remember where they are. Pulling apart from her Boyfriend.

Yes!

She looks over to there friends, her parents and Tikki. The way which her parents eyed them Oh Holly Kwami they need to leave immediately.

Alya looks with a mad glare at her boyfriend “ First you split out my secret and now you ruined my video for there Kids! I’m going to kill you!” Leaning back on Chat Marinette sigh “What do you think I transform too and we run together?” Chat’s hacked his chin over her shoulder and looks how Sabine try to stop Alya from hitting Nino.

“Why? I’m here no matter what happen I will protect you”

“I’m no worry about me alone Adrien” 

Kissing her cheek he smirk “Well then I trust you to my bodyguard love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiter what is all this Adrinette, in my not finished Marichat story doing? What only because the ship sail the story isn’t done yet the month is still long folks even that we come back to them not for day 21 ‘Civilian has a day with Chat Noir’  
> Tomorrow I will made a per prompt with ‘I made you a mask to wear out of the suit’ which goes with one who is already done in this month. (Day 15)


	12. Day 21: Civilian has a day with Chat Noir

Sitting against the headboard of her bed. Marinette strokes softly thru her boyfriend hair, peaceful, sleeping Adrien lays with his head on her tight. What for a day In the school had wait two pop up Quizzes of them and at Lunch went the Akuma alarm off and Of course Hawk Moth had to send one of his speed Akuma out ! Totally warned out, they drag themself after the fight back to school only togett the message that it was close for the rest of the day.

Which was a blessing for them both, because it means they could take a nap.  
Collapsing in her bed without to eat lunch, Adrien was asleep as soon that his head hit the pillows. The only move he mad was when sh sit down next to him. Rolling over to her he snuggles his head in her lap, with a soft pur Marinette sigh sleepy a nap sounds wonderful, but looking at his sleeping face she couldn’t bring her self to close her eyes. How his nose twitch from time to time was as adorable as the soft sigh he made while he was asleep.

She really should try to get some sleep too..  
It was somehow creepy of her to start at him while he was asleep. Although it wasn’t for hour she started at him so…

The vibration alarm from her phone went off. Looking tired over to her nightstand stand she sighs again deeply.  
Nop she was a creepy a huge one!

Damn she hadn’t stared for one and a half hour at him?

“Adrien my Love” whispered she softly 

“Hmm?”

“Time to get up” 

“Noo” winner he and push his head higher “I want to… why are you sitting?” Marinette feels the heat busing in her cheeks. “Uhm, .” Adrien smirksk sleepy to her. Wrapping his arms around her middle. He pushed himself up an roll them over that she was now on the top of him. Burry his face into her neck he sigh happy “ sleepy time” wiggling free under his tight hold Marinette proper her upper body up on his chest.  
“No, sleepy time for you Mister your Civilian meet and great is in one hour hegrowlsl inresponse, andd she has to hold back her own. As much of a good thing the meet and great was. She didn’t like it to have to share this free afternoon with him. Withan strange Civilia either.

A month ago after Hawk Moth akumatized again a little Child, the public get to know about the St. Teressa Orphanage. Due to savings from the Paris social services, the head of home weree forced to quit most of the educator what breaks the heart of a little boy who gets afterwards akumatized. After the fight Chat, and she had decide to use theire prominence and do a public appeal, they ask other prominent to support the social institutions of Paris. And In no time the difference stars agree to an Auction, in which people could bid for an afternoon withtheire favorite stars. 

The Auction was a full success the redeem money was donated to the St. Teresa orphanage and four other who where as bad affected by the due savings, as well. The day was safe and everything was great. Only that her partner had insist on splittingt up theire team, for this. Kwami know why

“Not my fault that you choose today for you Civilian thing " murmured she to him Looking back at her with a pounding view in his green eyes, she shakese her head before he talks 

“I’m not going to fight an other Akuma today only because you skip your date Adrien" he let his head fell back into the pillows with an other growl  
“You let your own boyfriend go on a date with someone else? Not cool Marie. I really thought you love me”

“Hey I told you to let people win us in a set, but no. Mister Chat Noir himself had to announce in front of half Paris and I quot ‘Who knows Bug, maybe it is the girl of my dreams who win this met” he raised his head again and smirk “I was hoping that you get the secret message, to bin as Marinette back then. I don’t want to go alone to a met with some fan" Marinette roll her eyes 

"Don’t try to get some pity out of me in this one Adrien, I hardly could save my ass for my day"

Adrien movese under her and let her slip down from him, to cuddl on his side “I said that I was sorry, who could gusset that Chloe outbid me?”

“Everyone could have told you this Adrien, but I have already Handel this problem” Adrien look at her actually 

“Bug is Chloe still alive?” Marinette smirk happy  
“Oh my god what do you have done to her?” 

“Nothing illegally” 

“Marie!” 

“ I talk with the Major and couldconvinced him, that it would be a good idea to donate Chloe win” Adriens eyes grows in wonde 

“How the hell you managed this?”

“ I just remember him that the Vote for the Major are soon again an that maybe offering the Orphanage which he by mistake almost wreck a meet with one of the superheroes of Paris, could rehabilitate him from the bad rumors that he is a heartless Man so” she trailed off with a wider smirk.

Ah she still could see Chloe angry face over her fathers decision.

Amazed Adrien looks at her “My Girlfriend is a genuine” She blush soft over his words “And so beautiful” added he an cup her cheek softl he battery his eyelashes in innocents

“Adrien?” 

“Yes, my irresistible goodness?” 

“You have just a half hour left love”

“I don’t wanna go she sighs

“Me neither, but you have to”

“How bad would it be if I just tell this Civilian that I’ not able to made it and I go with you to the kids to make it up?” Sighing sheshakese her head again. “Butt think about it how happy the kids will be when we both show up"

“Adrien don’t bring children into this he snortst amusing. 

“Okay I go to my damn meet, but only after my kiss” She grins sweetly an lean forward he pulled her on her waist closer he met her lips in a soft kiss. “Uhm... kay” whispers she and peck his lips

“I see you for dinner” he hums softly and capture her lips again. Melting into his arms Marinette sigh peaceful. Until her alarm went off for again. Giving him a last tender kiss Marinette push him on his ches out of her bed. Getting her decent hint Adrien take her by the arms he pulled her up with hi into a tight embrace both stand in front of her be 

“ Go fast and come back again. I’m going to make you something really specia for dinner”

“Can I at las know what it is?” his breath ghost over her cheeks, and she feels her legs go weak “Vegetable pie” squeaks she it was not fair that he had still such a power over her. He cup again her face and press down another sweet kiss on her lips  
“You really are my perfect Angle”

“Go now” odder she playful. Seeing him calling for his transformation, a wave of wistfulness, comes over her like always when he was about to leave. Climbing out of her window Chat Noir pop his head back in  
“One for the way? ask he innocent hanging upside down rolling her eyes she gives him a short kiss.  
“Go now or no Spiderman kisses for you anymore” gentle laughing Chat tip her nose with his claw “I love you”  
“Love you too, be careful and have fun but not too much” he laughter again gently and close the skylight behind him. 

Waiting until sheheardr his boots leave the roof Marinette went down to her desk Sighing safely she hears again footsteps on her roof. Her heart speak up with joy. 

This ridicules man !

Turning around to her window she smirksk “This met and great can’t be over y..” with wide eyes she looks at the newcomer standing by her bed.

It wasn’t Chat Noir nor Adrien  
Who was Standing near her bed, but an old know Akuma 

“Lila?“ whisper Marinette dry. 

The orange dressed Akuma jump down and land in front of her  
“ It’s Volpina for you!“ hissed The Akuma in a lower voice.  
Switching back from her desk to her near trap door Marinette looks over to Tikkis hiding space.  
Marinette nod careful to the window. 

Finde Chat and bring him here’ her Kwami nod slowly as if she hadunderstoodd the message and zipped away. Tikki was about to get Chat’s and down he would save her  
“What do you want from me Volpina?” ask Marinette 

Volpina take her flute up. “That you keep your hands off my boy” just in time Marinette could keep down a snort. 

Great

Lila belongs to the rare people who didn’t had bet on her and Adrien relationship status andweree upset now. On the passing two weeks oftheire fresh relationship they had already to deal with the unrequited love of classmates who turnthemn into Akumas. 

“You can’t really force me to stay away from my boyfriend " she sarcastic, her eyes wide she wasn’t really provocative an Akuma without Tikki in her near right?

The Akuma ignore her words a purple butterfly form line apparently on her face,” What do you want from her?” 

Slowly Marinettes hand travel to her earrings. This wasn’t good if Hawk Moth had a suspected who she was…  
she needs to leave the room.

Evil grining Volpina nod. “As you wishes Hawk Moth" whisper Volpina, with her full body weight, Marinett teckel the Akuma with her shoulder into the stomach and shove he beside.  
Running the stairs up to her skylight, sheclimbp out of the window Chat would come soon and save her, she just need to have a littlet longer faith. Pushing quickly the old lounge over the window she creates an improvising barring between her and Volpina. Standing at the reeling she looks helpless over the city Behind her the window glass broke in a loud shattering noise. Chat wouldn’t makee it in time, taking a deep breath Marinette take her earrings off.

She wouldn’t let Hawk Moth win, placing the earnings into the pot with Adriens favorite flowers. She knows he would find them and he would find her. 

A coldness upward slowly her back and let her frozen in place. By the time Volpina reach her, Marinette is slumped on the ground, no matter what was happening to her, It wasn’t Volpina’s doing 

 

Volpina title her head to the side “I don’t know what is so special about you, but if Hawk Moth want you, he can have you.” Placing the flute on her lips, she play one note an send Marinett into absolutely darkness. 

****

 

Chat Noir tips impatient with his feet on the ground. He had taken the burdensome task, to stand up out of a warm bed, leaving the women he loved and was cuddling with, in the named bed and for what? 

That some crazy Civilian could stand him up? Pulling out his staff he tips Marinettes phone number in. One of the few he had memorized, after the fourth ring her mailbox jump in.

“Hey Princess, I know you are problematic totally busy right now to cook for me, but we didn’ talk about it if it happen that I get dump and before you ask yes it happen! It’s happening right now and I can tell you it isn’t quite funny” he sighs deeply and look again around “I will wait another five minutes for my Civilian and if she doesn’t show up, I’m coming home to you. Love you till later" 

Placing his stuff back he looks again around, the botanical garden wasn’t the wors place to spend an afternoon. Maybe he could invite Marinette for a picnic in here? They still haven’t managed to go on theire first date and this would be perfect.

“Chat!” Yells a voice panicked. His eyebrows shoot up not the one he had expected to show up here. 

“Tikki? Let my gues Marinette has won the met with me and want ti prank me right?" collapsing into his Palm the Kwami look with fearful wide blue eyes up to him 

“Marinette is in danger” Snifff she breathless “Volpina the Akuma show up in her bedroom and..”

Witought to waste any time Chat run out of the park and jump on the first roof.

“Chat Noir” laughter a dark voice behind him. Spinning on his heels heturns around. Above him on a high resolution roof stand a man. In a purple suit. Hawk Moth! 

“I have to apologize I’m late to our meeting” said he and lean on his Cane

“No sweating I was about to leave” call Chat Noir back, when he landed on the roof. He was standing on the sam groundasetheire long term enemy 

The older man grin “Going back to your little Bug I assume?” 

Chat’s grit his fists “I’m really sorry to inform you” said Hawk Moth still grinning

“But your little beloved girlfriend is in my control now give me your Miraculous or you don’t see her ever again”

*****

With a horrible sting in her head Marinette open her eyes. Shepushesh herself up from the soft carpet shelies on.. The hole room furnishings is classic almost like she was in an old Manor house. 

Standing u Marinette notice that she wears new clothes the red silk fabric narrow around her chest and waist, the underside falls with a wide skirt sharped as bell around her ankles. Haw Moth had changed her into a old red ball dressed? 

What the heck was wrong with him?

“Oh she wakes up!” whispered a voice. Spinning around, she sees a young girl, with dark brown hair in a orange shoulder free dress similar then her own, standing to a blond one in a yellow one, looking verry annoyed at her. A knows smirk across the brown hair girl face “Trixx?” ask Marinette confuse the girl nod. 

“Where the heck I am here?” 

“You’re in the Kwami castle my dear” spinning to the new voice, Marinettes yawl drops. 

“Madame Agreste?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da dam
> 
> Unil tomorrow’s prompt Really Marichat aka Plagg and Marinette interactions


	13. Day 22: Real Marichat aka Plagg and Marinette interactions

“I don’t understand” began Marinette slowly, looking still amaze at the blond woman in front of her. All the photos who Adrien had showed her from his mother made Marinette recognize her easily, but in nature she was even more beautiful. The soft green eyes shine with such a warm glam that it take a lot of Marinettes tension away, and her gently smile was exactly like Adriens

“How can it be that I’m in a…” She trailed of, what had Madame Agreste said where she was?

“Kwami Castle” help Madam Agreste her 

“Yea that. I mean the last thing I remember was that Volpina show up in my bedroom and Hawk Moth order her to bring me to him! ” with a natural grace, who only a model could have, Madame Agreste raft her blue ball dressed and passed her. Spinning in front of an old looking armchair she smiles softly to the two goodness 

“Trixx would you be so kind and bring us some tea?”

“And something to eat too” added the blond girl and flip her pony tail, ugh she sounds like Chloe. Seeing Marinette helpless look Madame Agreste point on the chair on the opposite to her own. “Take a seat my dear, is a long story” With a deep breath Marinette obey, of course not without to stumbled in this long fabric mess. What for a good first impression she was making of Adriens mother! 

With a still gently smile Madame Agreste sigh happily “ I have watched over you since you became Ladybug and I know is sad that it end with you like this, but I’m glade to finely met you. Thank you that you look out for my Adrien” Marinette feels the heat in her cheeks, man does she knows much wait suddenly an unconformable troughs hit her, what was when Adriens mother was Hawk Moth. All about this illogical Kwami castle she shall be in and this two girls, who looks a bit like the Kwamis human self could easily be some actors. Oh lord she was about to drink tea with Hawk Moth! Her death enemy, he had made her life and living hell for two years!

Ahm She. 

Whatever, Madame Agreste tittle her head to the side “Oh No, don’t worry you aren’t chattering with Hawk Moth here Marinette ” 

Marinette blinks unsure “I didn’t say something like this Aloud”

“You don’t have to it can read it on your face” Marinette looks down on her lap, Hawk Moth can read emotions thru the face of people? Well then no face reading anymore for you!

“Please tell me why I am here” I’m sure you're going to use your promotional slogan very soon. Added she in troughs 

She hears how Madame Agreste sighs “You are here because someone took your Miraculous away from you against your will Marinette ” Marinette head snap up, ha she was right 

“Madame Agreste….”

“Emily is fine for me” 

Marinette roll her eyes ” of course ‘Emily’ but Is still not like this” answer Marinette self-seeking. Kwami castle pah, nice try Hawk moth 

Emilys eyes narrow “Of course it is that’s the only way to end up here without to be a Kwami” said the blonde girl dry. Marinette shake quick her head “I take the earnings off by myself, when I was trapped, so that you wouldn’t get them so easily ” said she victorious “ No matter what for a game you are playing is over I know that I am somewhere in Paris right now and you can beat your ass that Chat will find me“ 

Emily looks so pity full to her, like Marinette needs some pity, she knows what was going on here, it was a trick from Hawk Moth, to get to know where her Miraculous was even that it doesn’t make sense somehow “ Oh Marinette, it doesn’t need other people to do something against your will as long that you didn’t want to give up on the earnings And they got take off. You are forced” Emily looks sad at her “The consequences of this are that your soul gets suckling in into your Miraculous, as a kind of protection, so that nobody else can use it” 

The strange feeling she had before Volpina could reach her, that she feels like… No this was impossible, she was Somewhere in Paris, in an old Manor with Hawk Moth.  
Still, it was true she did take her earrings off against her will. If Tikki had been there she would have transformed and run away.

“If is true what happen to my body?” 

“Your body is still somewhere in the real world, but in a magical coma like my own”  
Coma? She was still laying on her balcony or worse in Hawk Moth liar and nobody would ever know what happen to her. Not her family, not her friends, not even Adrien

Oh No Adrien

“ How do I go back?” whispered she quietly 

“ there is no going back dear” 

“No This can’t be all of my life, I’m too young to be here and Chat needs me, we… we want a life together , please Madame Agreste send me back” blurt she out and try to swallow the clump in her throat. 

Emily sigh sad. “I wouldn’t be here either if it exists a way back Marinette”  
“I’m not going to see him ever again?” Marinette blinks her tears away. 

Adrien

What had she done “We can just watch over the one we love now my dear nothing more”  
This wasn’t enough for her, she need more, to hell at least that people know what happen to her!  
“ I need to tell Chat what happen to me he isn’t going to stop to look out for me”

“Are you so sure about that sweetie?” growl a familiar grumpy voice from the door. 

******

Adrien march tens up and down in Fus living room “Dude sit down and drink some Tea here” Adrien looks grimly to his friend. Nino and Alya kneels in front of Fus small coffee table  
“Drinking tea” repeated he dry 

“Is a good tea” agree Alya with her boyfriend 

“Of course I’m drinking a nice cup of tea now, it’s not like that the love of my life disappear Without a trace and could be now in the paw of some mind sick psycho! ” Said he furiously Nino raised his hands in defense. 

“It would be better than burning holes in the carpet Dude” Adrien grit his teeth “I shouldn’t have listened to you” Snaps he to Tikki.  
The Kwami look hurt to him “It was the only right thing to do Adrien” he shakes his head in anger “What is if Plagg is wrong uh? What if when I sign Marinettes death sentence with refusing to give Hawk Moth my ring!” The Kwami close her eyes

“Dude, he was an illusion, even if you had given him the Ring it would haven’t changed nothing” with trembling hands Adrien push his hair back “Still i have to save her. I… I can’t lose Marinette” Alya walks over to him “Sunshine, I know it’s hard right now for you believe me, but let’s have faith in Plagg, I’m sure that he can find her” 

******

“I always like the reporter” said Plagg. The black hair young boy lean back in his armchair.

“I’m glad you like her, but she is my choose Fur hank” answer Trixx proudly. 

Marinette didn’t listen to them, her view was fixed on the scene in the mirror. The mirror who could show them what happen in their old reality. Her hand stroke careful over the glass. It breaks her heart in two to see Adrien like that. What had she done to him?

Master Fu entry the small living room with a firmly face. “Master please” bag Adrien. The Master looks pity full to him. “I have some bad news for you” closing her eyes pain full Marinette turn away from the mirror. She knows what Fu would tell them now. How could she sacrifice her life, without to know it?

“What’s wrong trouble to see the consequences of your doing?” ask Plagg harshly. Marinette take a shaking breath. “That wasn’t what I want” whispered she hoarse.  
“ Didn’t Tikki told you what can happen?” Marinette open her eyes slowly

“Nothing like this” walking to the sitting group she fold doors her hand in front of her chest “Plagg, it has to be a way to go back.” She looks over her shoulder and sees Adriens crying face “I need to go back to Adrien”  
Plagg take a piece of cheese “What you have done was the most stupid thing what ever one of my chooses did” Marinette blinks 

“But I’m Tikkis” 

Plagg swallow his cheese delightful hum “I choice you for Tikki and Tikki choice Adrien for me, it’s how we two work and nothing of your business anyway” interrupt he her.  
“ Where was I?... right Never seen a more stupid prank in my hole life and I’m over 5000 years old. You send away your Kwami”

“To get help!” 

Plagg snort “You never ever got separate from your Kwami it’s the 101 of been a hero damn”

“There he is right” agree Trixx 

“Don’t talk to fast with her Plagg she seems to be very dumb” cut Pollen the blond girl in.

Plagg raised his finger “That’s the point Polly, she is smart. She is usually more than true to rules, heck Kid could have bagged on his knees for her identity should wouldn’t have told him because of the rules, but something on this Akuma, is making her moronic” Plagg looks at her and wait for her to explain why Volpina was her krypton. Looking to Emily the blond smile embolden to her.

“Come on Sweetie I don’t have the hole day time, I need to go back before Adrien lose his shit completely” Marinette take a deep breath, the pain over this day was a deep scar in her soul. 

“Volpina was my fault, not only as Ladybug, but also as Marinette. I get to emotional and destroy almost Adriens life afterwards completely, with no other Akuma I feel so unless and worthless like with Volpina there you have your answer ”

With a smug grin Plagg take another piece of cheese “Look the thing is, your wrong” smooch he  
Marinette snort “You may have gotten to emotional over her Pff it happens to everyone once in a while and this with Kids is just nonsense”

“Pardon did you just said nonsense?” ask Marinette offers “I steal the Grimoire from him, his father take him out of school because of this and then I accused Gabriel Agreste to be Hawk Moth in front of my partner who what a coincidence is Adrien!” Plagg shrug unimpressed  
“Even when his old man take him out of school, Adrien would have searched out again. Like he did it by the first time. So nonsense” Marinettes eyes wide surprised, that was true Adrien did broken against his father’s rule when he came the first time to school, but this doesn’t mean he would have done it again.

He Chat Noir

Marinette cover her eyes, she was so stupid 

Of course he would have done it! “I know you care so much about Kid, it almost ridicules how you want to protect him from all the harm in the world” Marinette spy Thru her fingers at Plaggs amusing voice, “But you should really stop with this. He can take a lot more than you all given him credit for, so no Kid don’t need a protector he needs someone who stand beside him when it comes hard to hard” Her hands slip from her face. Everything she had hide in front of him. To protect him or just to don’t bothering him with her problem even that she had needed him, was wrong of her. Her gaze felt again on the mirror, Adrien was looking with so much self-awareness again to Fu. He wasn’t give up, he fights for her. For them He needs to stop it even that all what Plagg said was true, this fight was over, she had sailed her faith and damn them both to a broken heart. What she regresses deeply but couldn’t change it anymore.

A strong arm wrap around her shoulder and press down she thigh on a chest. “It goes better, with the time I promise” whispered Emily into her hair. Marinette berry her face into the woman’s shoulder and cry. 

“Are you done?” wiping her tears from her cheeks Marinette give Plagg a hurt view “I’m really sorry that the full realization of my doing disturb you so much” Whisper she nub. Everything feels nub and so surreal now, she wants to be with Adrien so bad right now. She can’t breathe so much hurt it.

“Oh please, cut the drama there I may know something what can help you” Marinette pulled away from Emily. 

The fast rush to him, surprised Plagg so much that he jump out of his chair, she fell down on her knees before him 

“Oh Plagg please help me…” Looking over her shoulder to the Shocked Emily and back to him Marinette feels hope coming back to her Mabey not everything was lost “ Us help us Plagg please I give you whatever you want” Bag she the God raised his eyebrows “Whatever I want?” Marinette nod quickly  
“Cheese?” 

“I will bring it to you on a sliver plate to every daily hour you want” Plagg tip his chin “And when I want to be alone and watch my series?”

“My room is your room” 

“Would you name your firstborn after me?”

“Yes. Everything you want Plagg, but let me go back to him please” 

“Okay now it’s to you to cut the drama Plagg” snort Trixx amused Marinette looks between the two gods 

“She needs a bit of a punishment, as soon that she is back, Kid will kiss again the ground on which she walks” Marinette feels the weights slip from her shoulder

“Thanks you so much Plagg”  
“Sweetie do you really think I give kid you only to took you away again so quickly? I may be the God of destruction but I’m not heartless” 

“Not anymore anyway” huffed Pollen Trixx rolls her violet eyes.  
A blubbering laugh escape from her lips. She stands up and walks back to Emily “We are going back” Emily smile small 

“Marinette I.."

“The problem isn’t to bring you back Sweetie, we didn’t know where your body is” interrupt Plagg Emily  
“Hawk Moth, Volpina send me to him before I lost my consciousness, oh Volpina the Akuma”  
Plagg wave down “Kid kicked her ass in record and trap the Akuma in a glass, you have to see the video is scary” Marinette looks again at the mirror. 

Adrien was leaning towards her mother who had her arms wrap the around him to give him conform. “I will, if this really works” Plagg grin sly

“It will. But you have to swear that you don’t move until we come to save you. No saving the world on your own got it” Marinette nod. “Good no we need a way to find you” 

“The Agreste Manor. He is keeping her somewhere in the basement” Plagg looks with a hard view at Emily “And you couldn’t tell us this sooner?” she winces at his angry words.

“Why should my body been in the basement of the Agreste Manor?” ask Marinette confuse 

“Because I lay there too” 

 

********

At some days Plagg hate to be himself. “I got her” calls he as soon he zipped out of the ring. A collective facilities wash thru the sample room. Marinettes parents hug each other, the blogger and her boyfriend pat Adriens shoulder. Only Tikki doesn’t look very convinced.  
“How is she doing” 

“Spirit or body?” 

“Plagg!” 

“Good, there are just a few new complications' nothing big” the room felt in silence 

“What’s wrong, Plagg if you lie to me and Marinette is.....”

Plagg ignore him. “Fu, got your Book, you have to speak a magically spell for me.” 

“Plagg” Yells Adrien

“I know who Hawk Moth really is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with another theory where Emily Agreste could be. 
> 
> The story take a break until Day 28 ‘ Hostage situations’ Tomorrow Is going to be a funny one shoter


	14. Day 28:  Hostage

Marinette looks to a wall, soon there would appear a Portal. After Plagg, This Portal, would send her back into her body, but Marinette didn’t plan to go alone.

“Please come with me Emily” Said she softly to Adriens mother. The blond shock her head intensely  
“But if you come with me, I’m sure that he will stop to terrorism the city and Adrien, oh he would be so happy to have you back” Emily cup soft her cheeks “Adrien will be more than happy to have you back Marinette, and Gabriel I don’t know what he was even thinking to do something like that. It’s better like this” 

Marinette rump her nose, she couldn’t believe what she was about to say something nice about Hawk Moth, but for Adrien…

“Well he loves you and apart from the Akumas and the terror is a cute way to show this” Emily laugh gently about her face expression “Gabriel was always a bit extra to show his emotion to other people ”  
“See, you should come with me and….” Emily cut her with a hug. “Just look out for my Boys Marinette. Please they will need you or Gabriel lose the rest of his family too” “I can’t do this alone come with me” 

“Bug girl is right, you should go with her” agree Pollen Marinette knitters her eyebrows together, “It’s Ladybug, not bug girl” The blonde looks actually at her nails “You a Lady Pah. I have heard better jokes from Plagg” with a snort Marinette looks again to Emily “Oh I would know the perfect person for you to choose ” murmur she, at the thought that Chloe could become a real part of the Hero duo. Marinette shake quick her head. Nop, this would never happen, not under her watch  
“It’s been three years Marinette, I can’t just show up again”

“Why not? We will find a story to tell” Emily sigh and looks to the two girls 

“I can’t just leave right?” “Actually, it would be better for you to leave now that you have the opportunity. Humans don’t belong in this world anyway” Trixx nod firmly at the words of her Kwami friend. Emily takes a tens breath. “So I can go back, just like that?” “Go with her” said Trixx and hug her “No more watching over them” Whisper she to Emily Marinette take her hands and smirk “No more watching, but a life Together with them” 

Emily blinks her tears away. “Pollen?” the blond roll her eyes “I’m not going to say it again” taking again a tens breath Emily nod “Well then good bye you two. I hope we will see each other again” Both Kwamis murmured their goodbyes. Like on signal the white portal open in front of them. “Ready? Ask Marinette squeezing Emilys hand “Wait Marinette, you have promised me that No matter what you do when you wake up, don’t trust Natalie” Marinette blinks surprised. “Natalie? “ Emily nod “She isn’t as innocent as everyone believes” 

Marinette blinks confused at her words “Okay” agree she and in unison they walk through the portal.

******

Never before was Adrien this angry at his father then in this night. At the moment in which Plagg told him all, his world crushed down. How could Gabriel do this to him? The tough made his blood boiling His own Father was behind the butterfly mask. Gabriel had rather terrorizes Paris the last years, then spend some time with Adrien at all. His father had used his friends and force them to fight against him and Marinette. Only for some jewelry. 

His own stupid father had kidnapped his girlfriend! 

If it wasn’t for Marinette, he wouldn’t even come back into this cold house. When this was over he would leave it 

Sneaking half blind thru his bedroom, Chat Noir call himself back to sense. He could freak out as much as he wants afterwards, but now he need to focus. 

Quietly he open the door, Plagg had told him that Marinette has to be somewhere in the basement of the Manor. The Only problem was that he doesn’t know anything about a basement here. He would need to start in his father’s office. Grate as If he wants to see him now. Open the door to the Portal of hell, he notices that the office of his father is surprising empty. Where could his father… of Course he was Somewhere and send out an Akuma. 

Suddenly someone turns the lights on. Spinning with his head to the light switch. Chat hold back a growl.  
“Good evening Madame. ..”

“Save it Chat Noir ” interrupt Natalie him cold.  
Walking around his father’s desk she took her seat behind it. Uh this was new, nobody was allowed to take his father’s seat, but it was possible that, his father wants him to think that Natalie is Hawk Moth. Ha he was smarter.

“I assume that you are here for the Hostage” said she disinterested “Where is the Civilian, Volpina send you” Natalie raised her eyebrows “She has nothing to do with this all” added he. A small smirk across Natalies lips “Oh my poor little naive Adrien.Did you really think, I don’t put the pieces together of who Marinette really is?” 

Chat gritty his teeth, if Natalie knows who he was, so his father know it to all along and this would mean…. His father was a huge asshole nothing new.

Adrien didn’t know Natalie like this. It has to be the work of his father, he can convince Natalie to help him. 

“Give me your Miraculous or I will kill her” Chat take a deep shaking breath override her hissed words, he would save Marinette, without to give his ring up, for sure.

“Natalie I know that your not Hawk Moth. “ Said he with a small smile “Please bring me to Marinette, and we will help you against father, but I need her for this” Slowly Natalie stands up she looks at him with a still derision face expression. “Why do you think I take her Hostage, you are nothing, without your precious Lady ” Chats eyes grows “Natalie seriously I know that it is my Father…” She interrupts him again with a snort 

“Your father” hissed she and roll her eyes “ He is like you nothing without his ‘True Love’ At first he was too stupid to see what for a potential he has in front of him with the Moth Miraculous and then finely after almost one year of convincing he gives ino, and told me his brilliant plan  
’I’ll use the Miraculous to bring back my wife’ this fool want to use something like the ultimate Power for a sentimentality!” yells Natalie. Adriens breath stocks. That was his fathers reason? Not the world domination? Or power. He wants his mother back, like Adrien himself wants her back in his life. 

“What have you done to my father” ask he fearful. 

“Don’t worry, about him after I become both Miraculous it will be over”

Well that would be embarrassing now for Natalie. Adrien Pulled the face mask from his face. “Not today” said he firmly

. Her eyes wide “No, where is the ring” 

“Somewhere save” her face changes its color into a wrath red. Adrien hold her furiously gaze.

“You as stupid as your useless bungler of a Father!” 

“You can’t win, Natalie. The Ring choose already someone new” contra Adrien “Now bring me to them please”

Natalie given him bare tooth smile “Oh I will” 

 

********

Nino pressed tens his chuckles together. “Four hours and still no sign of them” whispered Alya. “Does that mean that we have now?” Alya nod. Both look down on the coffee table and the two black boxes. “Well then lets save our friends”  
“Oh before you Leave” said Master Fu clam. “You two have to make a quick stop and take someone else with you as well” Eyeing the new box in suspect Alya raised her eyebrows “Who?”


	15. Day 29: Contra way to the most popular beliefs, I’m actually a dog person

Marinette feels so light, it was like she could fly, when she steps thru the Portal. Suddenly something heavy wrapped around her torso and pulled her down. A strange feeling start to layer over her. Until she was back in her body. Hopefully she would never again leave it. The underground of which she lay was hard and more than unconformable. 

“Still no change” said a female voice disappoint. It was Natalie, and she was close, remembering her promised she gives Emily, she let her eyes closed 

“Well I will have to start from the bottom again” hissed Natalie angry. She sound like she was on the phone fighting with someone maybe with Gabriel.

“I know Adrien his hole life, believe me, he can’t lie like this to me” Adrien? Oh no what had she done to him

The sound of a metallic click field a short pauses “Even if he lied I have something he wants. I’m sure he is more than willing to corporate with us after a few days looked in with his father.” 

Looked in? Oh man that wasn’t good she had promised Plagg something 

“ Emily? I already unplug the machines is just a matter of time until her body….” An other click was to hear and everything was silent again. 

Marinette take a deep breath. This was bad, if Adrien was a Hostage too, then it was up to her to save him, but she had promised Plagg something too.

The sound of the door got again. Natalie was already coming back?

“It’s me wake up” whispered a female voice and let Marinette grin wide. 

****

“Adrien” called a voice in the dark. He growls why hurt his head? The last thing he could remember, was that he follower Natalie into the basement of the Agreste Manor. She told him the direction of Marinettes cell and suddenly there was pain…

 

Oh she must have knocked him down. Great.

“Adrien, wake up” hissed a to familiar voice. Opening his eyes to prove his suspect, he moans. “I’m awake father “ murmur he and sit up Rubbing the back of his head. The contact shoot a wave of pain thru his body. Uh the room was starting to spin. Bad Adrien not good  
To see his father like now sitting behind bars was a surprising nice picture. “Are you alright?” ask his father worry “Yea seeing you like this is precious. How do you like your future Hawk Moth?” his father paled 

“She told you”

Adrien shake his head Uhm wrong decision the room spinning faster, he need to do something, or he would throw up by this speed. 

“I know it before I came here, even that I rather run in the other direction” closing his eyes he sighs pleasure the darkness works miracles for his injuries head. 

” Why did you came back when you didn’t want to ?” Adrien snort “Stupid question a hero fight against the bad guys” reply her Plaggs words “And sometimes they are family, but it doesn’t change the Fake the that I have to do the right thing” 

Adrien hears how his father shift “That’s the most idiotic reason I ever heard to do something you don’t want” 

“Really so that’s why you decided to kidnapped my girlfriend?” 

“Girlfriend? Adrien you are fourteen, you are too young for a girlfriend!” Adrien open his eyes 

“I’m sixteen “ his father looks with wide eyes to him 

“Sit. .. Sixteen when did that happen!?”

“My birthday was four months ago thank you very much“ snap he back, fortunately Gabriel rest silent for once, leaning back at the bare of his own cell, he takes a deep breath. He had to find a way, Marinette was near, she would wake up soon, and he wants to be there when she did.

“ I didn’t kidnap anyone” whispered Gabriel quietly

“Of course you didn’t let me guess, it was the Akuma” answer Adrien sarcastic 

“No, three days again I woke up down here. Without my Miraculous or something else on me” Adrien takes a moment to look precisely at his father. 

The usually neat clothes, he wears are replaced from a sloppy looking sleep suit hanging down on him. His face was covered in a stubble beard and the darkness around his ice blue eyes told Adrien that his father didn’t sleep much during his captivity. No matter how much he hates his father’s right now, for the events in the passing day, he wasn’t responsible. 

“Why are you doing this all father?” he wants to hear it from his father, even that he already know it the older Agreste sigh sadly “I’m not sure if you would understand it” 

“Then explain it I have time” 

“It’s complicated, I don’t know where to start at all” amid he still looking at his father, Adrien shrug,

 

“What happen really to Maman?”

“Three years and two months ago I waked up on a morning, Emily lays fest asleep next to me. Like always, I get up dressed myself and wait for her to do the same, but she didn’t. I try to wake her up, but nothing works” Adrien swallow dry, the way how emotional his fathers voice sound was new for him. 

“I… I try everything, call Doctors all around the world, but with no success until, Natalie point out that something seems to be wrong with Emilys Miraculous, and she was right. Nobody other than a Kwami could help her now. With Nooros help I get to know what I have to do to become the greatest Power into my hands” 

Adriens yawl drops “My mother is a hero too?” 

“No, she inherits the Miraculous from her grandfather. You know how she was It didn’t stop her through to be friends with her Kwami. And…” Gabriel smiles small “ Contra way to the most popular beliefs, we were actually both more of a dog person,”

Adrien tittle his head “What?” 

“ Emmy would be proud that you are a black Cat” Adrien feels a how wave clip up his throat, Nop he wouldn’t cry now

“So that’s why you need our Miraculous to bring back Maman” 

“ Yes. I miss her so much that every single day without her brakes me” Well, that feeling he can better understand than his father thinks now

” I know how you feel” Gabriel given him a sympathetic smile.

“No Adrien…”

“My Girlfriend is too in a magical coma like my Maman” interrupt Adrien him “She choice to sacrifice her life, for our duty and Paris ” folding his hands together and lay them underneath his chin, he looks at his gabsing father. He would have never dreamed of that he would ever talk with his father so honestly. But when he already had the opportunity to lash out “You can’t image how angry I am at her right now. I mean, yes I can understand why she acts like she did, and I would have done the same. But I don’t change that I hate it when she just run without to think twice. “ His father blinks surprised “Ladybug is your girlfriend?”

“Yup” 

“Of course it has to be my enemy go on” 

“I wish she would stop to do those things and just let me help her. Is not that hard you know” Gabriel copy his son and shrug 

“When you love someone you want them to see only the good side of you” 

“Isn’t love more loving everything about someone and not only the good sides?” Gabriel’s eyes grows again wide “What for a sense would it even make it to have someone you love and not having the possibility to ask for support when you need it?” 

“Not much” Agree a voice in front of him. His head snap up to the door. 

A huge part of his anger and pain washed away when he saw her. Looking still the same as when he had left her on this afternoon before she got Kidnapped, Marinette stands for him with a bittersweet smile “Marie” she touched the bars of his looked cell. “Can you help me?” ask she looking over her shoulder. 

A woman with blond hairs and emerald green eyes like his own step to his fathers cell “In one moment dear. I have to pick a bone with Hawk Moth here“ answer his Emily Agreste mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promise are over, but the story not yet. I will continuing it afther the Marchat may is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. This the begin of the Story, the rest will take his places in the Marichat mai. its my First time to attract at such a big challenge and I will do my best to made all 31 days on time.  
> K


End file.
